Lügner
by Snapou Black
Summary: Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.
1. Prologue

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Prologue

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : Et voilà donc la nouvelle. En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Trois coups. Blaise ne frappa que trois fois à la porte de chez Hermione, ce jour là. Celle-ci avait été étonnamment rapide à lui ouvrir. Il entra ensuite, sans attendre d'y être convié.

Ce comportement ne surprit guère la jeune femme. C'était habituel qu'il n'entre chez son meilleur ami, comme si celui-ci vivait dans un moulin.

- Hermione, appela-t-il très sérieux. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Entre petite amie et meilleur ami de Teddy Nott. Assied toit... ça vaudrait mieux.

Elle s'exécuta pour aussitôt inviter Blaise à en faire de même. Une boule venait d'apparaître au niveau de son ventre, son estomac se nouait. Le meilleur ami de Théodore s'assit à son tour, pour se redresser presque aussitôt. De toute évidence, il était anxieux. Cela se sentait à sa manière de gigoter dans tous les sens.

- C'est... ce n'est pas facile à dire, tu sais, bafouilla-t-il. Vraiment, mais vraiment pas facile.

Il l'exaspérait à sa manière de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si dur à dire à voix haute ? A lui annoncer, à elle.

C'était au dessus de ses forces, mais avait-il le choix ? C'était soit lui... soit lui. Puisque Zacharias n'était au courant de rien. Bien que lui fût un ancien serpent et Smith un blaireau, il restait le plus à même de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle et compatir en même temps.

- Théodore... est mort, annonça finalement Blaise, de but à blanc.

* * *

**Avis **?

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	2. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

[...] Alors pourquoi, si le père de Théophane était décédé... pourquoi avait-elle l'impression désagréable de connaître ce serveur ? Au bout de sept ans, n'avait elle pas eu le temps de tourner la page quand même ? Surtout que c'était la première fois où ses doutes prenaient plus d'importance et dépassaient sa raison pour être véritablement sujette au doute.

Habituellement, son cerveau venait immédiatement rappeler à l'ordre son cœur.

Mais cet inconnu se déplaçait avec une telle aisance entre les tables. Se montrait si sur de lui face à ces parfaits inconnus. Le serveur avait aussi ce même regard qui l'avait fait fondre des années auparavant : sombre mais rassurant par sa seule présence. Le sourire ! Merlin le sourire aussi ne différait pas. A peine esquissé, que voilà son client dans sa poche avec probablement un pourboire au bout du fil.

Il n'était pas un sorcier brillant pour rien. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas là de Théodore donc... elle ne pouvait juger. Théophane semblait ne pas comprendre le combat intérieur de sa mère ; comment aurait-il pu.

- Madame, appela-t-il soudain. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle se confondit en excuses inutiles et futiles. Hermione se tourna alors vers son fils pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il fêtait ses neuf ans : c'était son jour.

Et Blaise et Zacharias n'avaient trouvé de meilleur jour pour arriver en retard. Autant pour le premier cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, autant pour le second c'était assez inhabituel.

- Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, sourit-il. Bon anniversaire bonhomme.

Ajouta-t-il en coup de vent. L'ancienne lionne le regarda disparaître dans les cuisines, intriguée. Comment avait-il su pour Théophane ?

Sans doute l'avait-elle énoncé et qu'il l'avait retenu. Y avait-il une autre explication ? Même chez les sorciers, un mort est... mort. Il est impossible de le faire revenir à la vie. Sauf si il n'était pas mort véritablement et dans ce cas... nous nous égarons.

- Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention Valens ! Rugit une voix furieux et aux consonances désagréable. Imbécile !

Le nom de famille la frappa. Le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Théodore. Probablement celle-ci avait-elle eu des frères, dont Théodore n'aurait jamais jugé utile de parler. Ce qui pourrait expliquer la ressemblance. Si elle effaçait le fait qu'il avait été le portrait craché de son père et non de sa défunte mère.

- Excuses nous du petit retard, Hermione, parla soudain un nouveau venu qui prit place aux côtés de Théophane. Mais j'avais oublié l'adresse du resto donc j'suis allé chez cet imbécile heureux pour l'avoir et... figure toi qu'il dormait encore. Non mais quand j'dis que les serpents devraient être des koalas !

Hermione en oublia l'étrange serveur pour accueillir les deux hommes. Blaise semblait en effet sortir du lit et avait encore l'air fatigué. Zacharias quand à lui, avait de toute évidence passé une bonne nuit (voire même soirée) et parlait... parlait... parlait.

Mais si cela pouvait en lasser plus d'un, pas elle. Le blond avait toujours su attirer l'attention de Théophane qui l'adorait littéralement. Ils étaient complices et Zacharias était le seul en état de le faire parler quand quelque chose n'allait pas. A croire qu'il était plus proche de son filleul qu'elle de son fils.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle ignorait pourquoi Théodora avait tant insisté pour que ce soit Zacharias son parrain et non pas Blaise comme tous s'y attendaient. Pourtant, lorsqu'on les voyait ainsi, on pouvait commencer à avoir quelques idées.

- Et voilà, sourit le serveur en revenant. Que prendront ses messieurs ?

Blaise se décida rapidement, pour Zacharias en revanche l'affaire fût plus compliquée. Son regard ne se détachait pas du visage du garçon qui s'occupait de leur table.

- Théodore, souffla-t-il sans n'y rien comprendre.  
- Donnez-lui un verre d'eau, suggéra Blaise. Ca lui conviendra très bien.

L'homme repartit sitôt Blaise eut il commandé à la place de Smith. En attendant que leur consommation n'arrive.

- Bon alors Théo, prêt à ouvrir tes cadeaux, sourit Blaise, presque plus impatient que l'enfant. Celui ci est le miens. Là c'est celui de Zach et là... celui que ton père t'aurait offert.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, curieuse comme chaque année. Comment Blaise pouvait-il ne pas penser que ça pouvait être douloureux pour Théophane d'entendre parler ainsi de son père, qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était plus là. Et comment pouvait-il paraître à chaque fois si sur de son choix. Ne jamais en douter.

Bien entendu, il avait connu Théodore presque comme si ils avaient été frères. Mais quand ce dernier avait sympathisé avec Zacharias, ne s'étaient ils pas comme... éloignés ?

- Oh génial ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant. Un balai !  
- Je doute que Théodore ne lui offrirait ceci, releva Hermione.  
- Je suis convaincu que tu te trompes Hermione, sourit énigmatiquement Zabini. Mais si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire.

A quelques pas de là, Valens regardait l'enfant déballer ses cadeaux. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit que le balai lui plaisait.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci de vos revew, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	3. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur) - J'vais vous avouer un truc : j'ai relu hier soir et j'avais envie de me tuer tellement j'aime pas où j'm'arrête au point final de la fic.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- J'peux l'essayer, m'man ? Demanda l'enfant. Steuplaiiiit.

Discrètement, Blaise regarda en direction du serveur, qui semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait un plateau en main et des clients qui attendaient. Il sourit à ce client qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui rendit son geste.

- Valens ! Arrête donc un peu de glander et bosse ! lui hurla-t-on une fois encore. Tu n'es pas payé à rien faire.

Il retourna à sa tache, non sans montrer son mépris envers l'homme qui le rabaissait publiquement. Sa main gauche, restée libre, se crispa... calme. Il devait l'être. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cet emploi. Encore.

Deux tables plus loin, un blond ne le quittait pas des yeux et en oubliait même de parler. Aucunes remarques stupides n'étaient à déclarer de sa part et c'était assez improbable.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il en se levant. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il quitta la table, sous le regard étonné d'Hermione. Théophane, lui, continuait d'insistait auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle ne cède et ne le laisse essayer son engin. Quand au dernier, il regarda le blond s'éloigner.

S'il avait cru qu'il allait aux toilettes, il s'était mit le doigt dans l'œil. Smith se dirigeait à l'exact opposé de ceux ci. A la place, il s'approchait même du serveur.

Blaise se leva donc, attrapa Théophane par la main et son nouveau balai de l'autre et se dirigea vers le parrain de l'enfant.

- Zach, appela-t-il. Tu viens ? On va essayer le balai de Théo.

Le parrain en question regarda à sa gauche, où se trouvait l'étrange serveur. Puis à sa droite, où se tenaient Blaise et Théophane. Il soupira et éloigna l'enfant de Blaise pour s'en accaparer. C'était son filleul, non mais oh.

- Tu savais que ton parrain avait été un génie du Quidditch ? Se vanta-t-il. Et que ton oncle aussi, se reprit-il. Bon, pas autant que moi mais il se défendait.

Derrière les deux complices, les deux plus sérieux du quatuor : Hermione et Blaise. Jamais la première n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour penser que Blaise serait à classer parmi les gens "sérieux", mais il était aujourd'hui indéniable que c'était le cas.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'avec Zacharias et Théophane dans les parages, ça n'était pas bien compliqué. Le premier devenait complètement ingérable quand le plus jeune était présent. Encore plus depuis que Théodore avait perdu la vie.

En y réfléchissant bien... la soudaine maturité de Blaise venait de là aussi. Alors qu'à vingt ans il pensait plus à savoir combien de whisky pur-feu il pourrait boire avant de tomber ivre sur la table. Il avait du jour au lendemain perdu la seule personne qui acceptait de se déplacer, même à trois heures du matin, pour le chercher et le raccompagner chez lui (ce qui avait longtemps entraîné des conflits entre Hermione et lui).

- Zacharias, n'étais-tu pas atteins de Perdantinite toi ? Rappela joyeusement Hermione.  
- Loufoca était... loufoque et ses loufoqueries la rendait encore plus loufoque... je n'étais pas perdantinité puisque j'avais gagné, préfète.

Elle ricana et se souvint que si ça avait été dur pour qu'elle et Blaise ne s'entendent. Ca l'avait été encore plus avec Zacharias. Il voulait toujours avoir raison, et n'admettait jamais ses tords... bien souvent il n'en avait pas, il fallait avouer qu'il avait toujours su deviner ce qu'il fallait pour que Théodore n'aille mieux après une mission éprouvante.

Théophane enfourcha son balais et regarda sans rien y comprendre, les deux hommes se chamailler pour savoir "lequel des deux accompagneras le môme". Un concours du regard le plus assassin fût organisé d'un accord tacite.

Beaucoup auraient pariés sur Blaise. Beaucoup auraient alors perdus leurs gains. Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point Zacharias pouvait réagir lorsqu'il voulait véritablement quelque chose.

- On ne peut pas voler à trois ? proposa Blaise. Il serait peut être plus rassuré si il avait tonton Blaise avec lui ?  
- J'en doute, ta présence n'a rien de rassurant. Rien que moi et Théophane, nargua-t-il. Toi tu restes à terre. Oui Hermione je sais ! "Théophane et moi". Mais on garde le meilleur pour la fin.  
- C'est ça, rattrape toi, se moqua-t-elle.  
- Tu m'aimes comme ça.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je t'aime.  
- Tu m'aurais déjà tué sinon.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci de vos revew, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	4. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur) - Précisions : Zach sera beaucoup là, je l'ajoutes donc aux perso principaux

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Lorsque le petit groupe d'ami et Théophane regagna l'intérieur du café c'était une toute autre ambiance qu'au moment de leur départ. Théophane était encore plus euphorique qu'auparavant et avait adoré ce bref moment de vol ("c'était trop méga top maman !"). Blaise et Hermione bavardaient entre eux et laissait l'enfant parler tout seul (ils allaient finir par le savoir qu'il avait adoré et n'avait pas le vertige de son père ; Hermione aurait tellement préféré que ça soit le cas). Le dernier du petit groupe, Zacharias, semblait perdu dans ses pensées... la tête ailleurs, il se taisait.

- Ca ne va pas, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Zach ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder déambuler avec assurance l'étrange serveur. Son sourire était toujours horriblement présent, mais semblait plus... crispé. Comme son corps entier, Valens semblait plutôt tendu.

Le regard sombre de ce dernier se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui venaient de faire tinter la porte. Il tenait à vérifier où ils s'installaient pour prendre leur commande sitôt eut-il finit ce service. Lorsqu'il reconnu le petit groupe, il soupira et sembla soudain plus serein.

Zacharias ne loupa rien de cet étrange comportement et fronça un peu plus encore les sourcils. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

* Potter était à sa porte. Elle était bonne la blague, n'est ce pas ? Potter à sa porte, déjà... c'était assez énorme. Alors imaginez un peu : Potter à sa porte pour lui annoncer la mort de son ami. Potter à sa porte. La mort de son ami. Potter à sa porte. Oui. Potter à sa porte était le plus incroyable.

Où était la caméra ? La plume à papote ? Allait quoi. Il avait percé à jour leur petite blague. Potter à sa porte ! Comme s'il aurait pu y croire à un seul instant.

- Smith, s'indigna Potter (à sa porte !). Tu souris, là ?  
- C'est une blague, se moqua le blond. Or on sourit pendant une blague.  
- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Smith ? Renchérit l'horripilant binoclard. J'ai l'air de rire ?  
- Tu sais juste garder ton sérieux, c'est tout, il chassa une mouche invisible de sa main gauche. Pourquoi son corps n'aurait-il pas gagné la morgue de St Mangouste dans ce cas ?

Le binoclard en question, plus souvent appelé Potter (Potter était à sa porte !) se tût. Comment ça, Théodore Nott et son corps n'étaient jamais arrivés à la morgue ? Il avait pourtant veillé à une équipe de l'y emmener, incapable de le faire lui-même.

Smith lui racontait encore une fois des bobards, ça n'aurait pas le don de changer de d'habitude. Ou alors il passait l'étape du "déni", mais il en doutait : c'était Smith après tout.*

- Théodore, souffla-t-il soudainement. C'est ce c'est... Théo. J'en suis sur.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se moqua Blaise. Tu sais que c'est impossible, toi mieux qu'un autre.

Merlin oui qu'il le savait ! C'était pour ça qu'il était ainsi. Tremblotant sur sa chaise et se passant sans cesse la main dans les cheveux. Tendus. Ce n'était pas pour rien franchement. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot.

- Alors impossible se trouve sous mon nez, cracha-t-il. Je sais ce que j'avance ! Je le sais bon sang ! Je sais que c'est lui !

Le ton montait dangereusement vite. Hermione préféra quitter les lieux avec Théophane, non sans foudroyer Zacharias du regard au passage. Il avait réussis à gâcher l'anniversaire de son filleul, volontairement ou non : il ne l'avait pas. Elle mettrait du temps à le pardonner, c'était certain.

Alors qu'elle transplanait, la main de Théophane dans la sienne, elle vit brièvement Blaise sortir du café, Zacharias dans les bras. Jamais elle n'avait vu le blond si pathétique.

Elle avait toujours, bêtement il fallait se l'avouer, cru qu'il avait vécu le décès de son ami sans difficultés majeures et qu'il était aussitôt passé au dessus : de toute évidence non.

- Bougre d'andouille, grogna Blaise. Devant Théophane en plus !  
- Mais ce... c'est lui Blaise ! J'en suis sur. Je le sais !  
- Il est mort ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie : mort ! Qu'il n'est plus vivant ! L'ancien Serpentard se tut. Bon... j'te raccompagne chez toi.

Anéanti, Zacharias Smith se laissa entrainer par le métis. Il n'oublia pas, en partant, de jeter un regard derrière lui en direction de l'enseigne du café pour regarder l'enseigne et noter le nom : il ne s'agissait pas de l'oublier cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci de vos revew, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

L'ancien reptile avait obligé le blaireau à s'allonger dans son lit et l'avait "drogué" aux potions. Sommeil. Sans rêve. Il avait longuement hésité à utiliser une potion d'amnésie mais s'était résolu à laisser cette idée (mauvaise) de côté.

- Blaise, appela doucement Zacharias.  
- Oui ?  
- Je sais que c'est lui.

Tout à coup, l'alternative "amnésie" ne lui semblait plus trop radicale... mais simplement parfaite. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir aller là-bas aussi ?

Il connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait rien dit. Trop terre à terre qu'elle était, elle n'aurait pu concevoir à voix haute qu'il s'agissait là de l'ancien être aimé. Il avait pourtant oublié le détail "Zacharias".

Si l'ancienne lionne avait été en mesure d'ignorer les difficultés qu'avaient connues Zacharias pour passer outre, il n'en était rien pour Blaise. Bien au contraire.

- Son corps n'est jamais arrivé à St Mangouste, avoua le jeune médicommage. C'est un cercueil vide qu'il y a. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps et qu'il y a un sosie... il y a de l'espoir.  
- Pas après si longtemps.  
- Tant que quelqu'un espère, il y en a.

Blaise soupira. Quelle tête brûlé celui là. Il aurait du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Mieux valait qu'il garde toujours sur lui une potion d'amnésie... juste au cas où.

L'ancien Poufsouffle finit par mettre le second à la porte. Prétextant avoir envie de dormir et qu'il était mieux seul ainsi que plus serein si un empoté ne venait pas le shooter aux potions.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son armoire et constata aussitôt qu'il en manquait une de plus que ce qu'il avait avalé. Il héla alors le métis.

- La potion d'amnésie, coco. Donne la moi.  
- Comment as-tu, s'étonna le dit "coco".  
- Elémentaire mon cher Zabini. Comment crois-tu que j'ai fais pour être aussi reconnu dans mon métier ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu es un beau parleur et imbus de toi, ce qui fait de toi un bon politique... dommage que tu sois avocat, souligna-t-il. Pour ma part, j'ai appris au fil du temps qu'il fallait de la mémoire... et qu'il était plus facile de connaître mes "stocks" par cœur plutôt que me fier à du parchemin. Or, j'avais trois fioles de potions A... j'en ai plus que deux.  
- Bien joué Sherlock.  
- La potion Zabini, insista le blond la main tendue. J'attends.

A contre cœur il posa le flacon dans les mains du sorcier. Sitôt eut-il fait ça qu'il se retrouvait les fesses sur le paillasson. Et c'est comme ça qu'on le remercie.

A l'intérieur, Zacharias souriait bêtement. Allons allons, il devait vite se préparer pour gagner le café et parler avec "Valens".

A croire qu'il avait de la chance ce matin-là. Sitôt arriva-t-il en face du café qu'il y croisa le serveur qu'il cherchait. Il l'appela. Celui ci fit la sourde oreille.

- Nott !

Il ne se retourna pas. Zacharias continua pourtant à l'appeler. Tantôt par Valens. Tantôt par Théodore. De nouveau par Valens et enfin par Nott. Il était perdu.

- Théo, appela-t-il pitoyablement. J't'en pris. Je sais que c'est toi.

La silhouette élancée s'arrêta un court instant ; il donna l'impression à Zacharias qu'un combat intérieur avait lieu en lui. Il finit par reprendre sa route sans avoir daigné se retourner.

Vexé par cette attitude, l'ancien blaireau sorti sa baguette de sa manche. C'était une habitude qu'il avait emprunté à Théodore, la jugeant bonne. Il la regarda et eut l'air d'hésiter un peu.

- Petrificus totalus.

Le serveur s'écroula au sol, raide comme une statue. Ca donna le temps à Smith de le rejoindre. Une fois certain qu'il ne pourrait partir, il le libéra et l'aida à le relever.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de m'attaquer de la sorte ? Questionna le serveur. Et par derrière.  
- Théo, je sais que c'est toi. Tu sais que c'est moi. On sait que c'est l'autre... joue pas l'indifférent.  
- Nott est mort durant une de ses missions. Il y a sept ans... vous devez faire erreur.  
- Personnellement, si il avait été un inconnu pour moi... je n'aurais pas retenu comment il était mort, ni son nom... ni son prénom... ni quand il avait été tué.

Il inspira un grand coup. Zacharias s'attendit à obtenir gain de cause et recevoir une réponse. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir un coup de coude dans le nez et à voir l'homme prendre la fuite en profitant de sa surprise.

Une chose était sure désormais : il n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Ca ne va pas Smith ?  
- Ca irait mieux si vous retourniez bosser et me laissiez tranquille.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Il se passe qu'une idiote veut savoir ce qui se passe alors que ça ne la regarde pas, cracha-t-il haineux. C'est clair ou je dois vous faire un dessin.

La femme ne demanda pas son reste et quitta le bureau du désagréable personnage. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas d'ami et que tout le monde le détestait.

Enfin, d'après ses souvenirs il y avait bien eu une personne avec qui il avait été très complice. Une personne qui n'était aujourd'hui plus là. Depuis ce jour, Smith n'était vraiment plus vivable.

- Brown ! Attendez !

Elle se retourna.

- Vous pouvez dire à Jones que je l'emmerde et que le déca c'est simplement infect ? Demanda-t-il on ne peut plus sérieusement. Et en profiter pour me ramener un chocolat chaud aussi.

Il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Aussi Serpentard qu'il n'était Poufsouffle, il referma prestement la porte de son bureau non sans ajouter... et par politesse, et par provocation.

- Vous êtes gentille.

Toute la journée, Zacharias la passa dans son bureau. Il avait au préalable prit soin de fermer les stores de son bureau, sa porte à double tour avec un sortilège de blocage et de l'insonorisation.

Entre gribouillis sur du parchemin, essais au panier (il ferait un très bon joueur de Kasket, ou il ne savait plus comment ce jeu s'appelait) et quelques coups de cheminés qu'il avait vite fait bien fait renvoyer (une brûlure ? Grand bien, envoyez le au quatrième étage et m'enquiquinez pas ; je ne suis pas le seul sorcier de cet hôpital)

Finalement à 16h presque tapante (selon lui) il se leva et quitta enfin son bureau. Il ne chercha même pas à se cacher et partie.

- Monsieur Smith, appela une voix "ronchonne". Que faites-vous là ?  
- Je marchais pour partir de l'hôpital.  
- Vous n'avez pas fini votre service.  
- Jones, soupira-t-il. Vous allez faire quoi ? Me stupéfixer pour que je reste ici ? Vous me faites rire vous savez... merci. Et à demain.

Il avait atteint la zone de transplanage, leva sa baguette et disparut. Zacharias ne pu, pourtant, s'empêcher de faire une grimace à son supérieur. Il l'avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, roulé.

Enfin libre, Smith ne savait que faire. Aller chez Hermione pour présenter ses excuses semblait être une bonne idée mais s'excuser de quoi ? D'avoir reconnu Théodore ? Certainement pas ! D'avoir manqué de tact ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non il ne pouvait y aller.

Rendre une visite surprise à Blaise ? Pour faire quoi ? Le tuer d'avoir caché ça pendant si longtemps (parce qu'il le savait le vaurien ! il le savait le menteur !) ? Mauvaise idée. Essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Non, c'était l'inciter à le tuer au final.

Retourner au café et tuer Théo ? Non ! Il avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas tuer. De toutes manières, il ne parviendrait pas à le tuer... pas après avoir vu à quel point il était pitoyable quand il était mort.

C'était décidé : il y retournait.

La porte s'ouvrit. La sonnette tinta. Valens bailla et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pire qu'un chewing gum ou que Tracey.

Il s'éclipsa en vitesse dans les cuisines, mais Zacharias l'avait déjà vu ainsi que son supérieur.

- VALENS ! Rugit-il (décidément, il ne savait faire que cela, songea Zacharias. Et toujours après le même.) Retourne travailler ou tu prends la porte !  
- J'ai couru toute la journée. Ca ne va pas dans Bell et Fills, protesta le brun. Je suis le seul ! Et c'est les vacances... il y a encore plus de monde que d'habitude.  
- C'n'est pas mon problème.  
- Je prends ma pause.

Zacharias haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi ce café où l'on avait un seul serveur et où l'on prenait des pauses à 16h ?

- Quelle pause ? S'étonna le supérieur.  
- Celle de ce midi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger moi. Ni de respirer un peu. Et puis... quelqu'un m'attend.  
- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as toujours été seul. Personne n'est jamais venu te chercher ou te conduire.

Il aperçut Zacharias et trouva enfin à quoi allait lui servir le blondinet. Sourire aux lèvres, il contourna l'homme qui lui criait toujours dessus (ça mettait de l'animation au café) et fit de grand signes à Zach, surpris.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver, s'enquit le brun. Bon, à demain Finck.

* * *

**Avis **?

Beaucoup me disent que Blaise est bizarre ? Pourquoi ?

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés du café, Valens s'éloigna prestement de Zacharias.

- Théo, tu me manques, avoua le médicommage sans pouvoir se retenir. Regarde ce que ta mort me fait dire. J'te jure que si.  
- Je ne peux pas revenir. Pas parce que j'ai dis que j'étais mort... mais pour Hermione. Pour Théophane. Pour toi.

Le blond resta interdit face à ces mots. Qu'il ne puisse pas, à la limite, il pouvait le concevoir. Qu'il ne puisse pas à cause d'Hermione et Théophane, ça coinçait un peu mais ça passait quand même. Par contre... que venait-il faire ici ? Il n'avait rien à faire là dedans.

- Pourquoi tu as choisis de garder contact avec Blaise ? Et préféré que je ne croie en ta mort.  
- Qu'est devenu le si fier et Serpentard Poufsouffle ? Nargua Théodore.  
- Il est mort ! En même temps que son meilleur ami.

Le sourire qui avait su naître sur le visage de Théodore se volatilisa. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que sa disparition ne chamboulerait autant "l'ordre" des choses.

Blaise était devenu calme et réfléchis. Il avait apprit à devenir sérieux quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Avait cessé de se bourrer la gueule. Il avait changé en bien, indéniablement.

Zacharias en revanche... il semblait si petit. Où était donc passé l'horripilant blondinet ? Le "Draco bis" comme l'avait, il fût un temps, surnommé Blaise. Où était-il donc ? "Meilleur ami", était-ce à lui que cette appellation s'adressait ?

- Zach, pas ici.

Le brun le traina donc dans un coin et transplana. Zacharias ne savait s'il devait se sentir ravi ou angoisser à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé Théodore.

- C'est... ici ? Demanda-t-il sceptique. Ici que tu habites ?  
- Pour sur au début ça m'a fait bizarre... d'un manoir où je me perdais moi-même à ce... truc, rit Théodore. Mais au final c'est mieux ici.  
- C'est... pardonnes moi hein... moche.

Zacharias n'avait pas vieillis. N'avait pas grandis. Il était resté le même imbécile que sept ans plus tôt. Oh il était peut être un peu moins arrogant, aux yeux de Théodore seulement, aux yeux de Théodore uniquement.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tandis que son hôte n'allait chercher quelque chose à boire et à grignoter. Du salon, il entendit un bruit qui l'inquiéta. Comme il était hors de question que, à peine il ne le retrouver, il ne le reperde : Zacharias se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Ca va ?

En fait c'était une question stupide. Le torchon que plaquait Théodore sur sa paume de main parlait pour lui. Fait extraordinaire : Zacharias ne se moqua pas. Il ordonna au brun de s'asseoir et retira le tissu.

- T'as de la chance que je sois là.  
- Quelle chance, ironisa le brun. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si... tu fais quoi là. Range cette baguette ! Je préfère que ça soit un médicommage qui m'arrange plutôt que toi... sans vouloir te vexer.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sang avait cessé de couler et la plaie s'était refermée. Zacharias Smith savait soigner des blessures ? A noter dans un calendrier.

- Médicommage Smith, petit génie de St Mangouste, se vanta-t-il. Chargé de trouver les contre sort pour les métamorphoses loupées et autres stupidités... j'suis presque certain que ce sont souvent des anciens Serdaigle qui me tombent dessus... trop surs d'eux ceux-là. Tu sais Théo, si t'étais pas mort tu l'aurais su. Et puis si t'étais pas mort je n'aurais pas bousillé l'anniversaire de Théophane. Et si t'étais pas mort ça aurait été mieux parce que...  
- Parce que je ne serais pas mort, hasarda le brun.  
- Mais oui, s'extasia le blond. C'est tout à fait ça. Et si maintenant tu me disais pourquoi t'étais mort... ou a fait semblant d'être mort puisque tu l'es pas de toute évidence. Et aussi pourquoi maintenant c'est Valens, ça fait moins classe que Nott quand même... et puis avec ce nom là j'peux même plus faire de jeu de mots débiles. Et puis tu sais Théo, Théophane il sait ce qui est bien lui... il n'a pas le vertige et même que Blaise a cru que tu lui aurais offert un balai... oh mais suis je bête ! Ce traitre savait que t'étais vivant, je suppose donc que c'est vraiment ton cadeau et que donc... Oh punaise. Et Hermione ! T'avais pensé à elle ! Vous aviez un môme bon sang de bois... et peut être que je comprends pourquoi tu m'as choisis moi plutôt que l'autre kappa de Zabini. Tu savais que t'aller mourir-mais-non et que donc et bien tu voulais un parrain qui mentirait pas et...  
- Zach, Zach, Zach, appelait Théodore. Tais-toi et respire.

* * *

**Avis **?

Beaucoup me disent que Blaise est bizarre ? Pourquoi ?

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- On s'en fou de ma mort, avoua Théo. On voulait me faire souffrir. Ceux en première ligne de mire étaient donc Hermione, Théophane et mon meilleur ami.  
- Pourtant Blaise était au courant, souffla Zacharias.  
- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un génie.  
- Théo, tu comptes le dire à Hermione.

Le dit Théo mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Même Blaise avait pris l'habitude de ne plus l'appeler par son prénom ; enfin, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal ayant toujours préféré le "Nott" ou "Ted".

- Elle me tuerait de ne pas être mort, souligna Théodore. Et je la comprendrais.  
- Aussi loin que me le permet ma loyauté de blaireau, s'agenouilla Zacharias. Je mets ma baguette magique au service de la votre messire Théo-des-bois et vous protégerez à la vie, à la mort.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de finir par éclater de rire.

- Mais t'es taré toi.  
- Y parait oui, mais je suis un génie et tous les génies sont un peu fou... mais tous les fous ne sont pas des génies ; y a qu'à voir Blaise.  
- Blaise est un ami fidèle.  
- Un emmerdeur surtout oui, contra Zacharias. Il aurait dû te faire comprendre que tu étais stupide à vouloir te faire passer pour mort ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu avais foutu pour qu'on t'en veuille au point de Nous tuer Nous ?  
- Pas maintenant Zach, pas maintenant. Jamais.

Zacharias et Théodore restèrent un moment muet. Chacun espérait secrètement que l'autre ne prenne les devant et ne parle. Zacharias voulait que Théodore ne parle de lui même ; quand Théodore attendait que Zacharias ne pose ses questions pour parler.

- Ils savent que tu n'es pas mort, avança Zach. Mais estiment que le fait d'avoir dû refuser à tout ce qui faisait de ton ancienne vie un petit rêve... suffit comme vengeance. C'est ça ?  
- Au moins vous êtes tous en vie.  
- Mais à quel prix Théo ? A quel prix ?  
- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Zacharias soupira mais acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il savait Théodore en vie, il n'allait plus le lâcher. Ah ça non ! Il en était hors de question.

Il rentra chez lui, attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui trônait sur la table et bu au goulot. A quoi bon salir un verre ? Il était le seul ici ?

Aucune femme n'avait tenue longtemps avec son caractère désagréable et imbu de lui. Oh, il y avait bien eu Amy Villers mais... elle restait une ancienne Serpentard et amie de Théodore. Ils avaient rompus juste après sa mort.

Il était éreinté. Ca n'était probablement pas sa journée de boulot qui l'avait mit dans cet état, non. Il accuserait plutôt Théodore.

Tiens, il devrait songer à remercier le supérieur du brun. Sans sa mauvaise foi et sa beuglante, Théodore ne se serait probablement pas servi de lui pour partir.

- Tut tut tut tut tut  
- La ferme !

Il se saisit de son réveil et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Ce dernier explosa à son contact et s'éparpilla au sol. Les yeux mi-clos, le blond regarda les restes de ce gêneur et se rendormit pour quelques heures.

C'est les mains dans les poches et en poussant la chansonnette qu'il mit ses clés dans sa porte. Il allait les tourner dans la serrure mais s'aperçut bien vite que c'était déjà ouvert.

- Savez vous quelle heure il est, Smith ?  
- Midi, répondit-il tout à fait serein. Ah oui, en effet... c'est l'heure de ma pause.  
- Savez-vous à quelle heure vous commenciez ?  
- Sept heures, si mes souvenirs sont exacts... et ils le sont. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Jones ? Dites-moi.  
- Vous avez CINQ HEURES de retard, rugit Jones. Cinq...  
- Heures de retard, acheva Zacharias, blasé. Voyez le bon côté des choses. J'aurais pu en avoir six.

Jones donnait l'impression de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fracasser cette jolie tête blonde contre un mur. Le blond avait le DON de le faire sortir de ses gonds s'en était effarant et pourtant... malgré tout il appréciait cet homme.

Il osait lui désobéir et ne prenait pas ses ordres comme des paroles provenant d'un dieu ; s'il estimait avoir mieux à faire, alors il ferait ce qu'il avait décidé et tant pis pour lui. Bon, ce côté là l'agaçait en fait. Mais il l'avait vu tellement défait, sept ans plus tôt... quand il venait d'arriver dans son service.

C'était un mort vivant qu'on lui avait offert en guise de nouvel élément. Les cernes sous ses yeux lui avait, pendant quelques temps, mit une boule au ventre : et s'il s'écroulait de fatigue ? Et s'il faisait empirer les choses sur un patient ? Ca n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- T'as de la chance que tu me sois trop utile pour que je ne te vire, grinça Jones. Mais je te préviens Smith : si tu me refais un coup pareil, utile ou pas... j'te vire.  
- Vous savez, tout autant que moi, que vous ne le ferez pas. Economisez votre salive Jones.

* * *

**Avis **?

Beaucoup me disent que Blaise est bizarre ? Pourquoi ?

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Encore une journée épuisante, pensa Zacharias. Et encore une journée pendant laquelle il s'était tourné les pouces. Non pas que trouver la formule qui permettrait à cette pauvre femme de retrouver des pieds normaux l'enthousiasmait... mais cela l'ennuyait profondément.

D'ailleurs il avait officiellement commencé son sondage. Et sur les trois personnes qu'il avait vues dans la journée, deux étaient d'anciens Serdaigle. Comme quoi il avait raison ; comme toujours.

- Zacharias ? Appela une voix féminine.  
- Après avoir revu Théo je vais revoir qui, demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Hannah ?  
- Tu n'as pas revu Théo, trancha la femme. Il est mort. Abruti !

Et dire qu'elle était venue pour voir comment allait le blond. Hermione le regrettait amèrement à présent. Zacharias n'avait donc pas encore admis qu'il s'était trompé ? Elle le savait sur de lui mais à ce point, s'en devenait presque de la provocation.

Parce que c'était un fait : Théodore était mort sept ans plus tôt. Laissant derrière lui une femme et son fils. Son meilleur ami (Blaise ? Zacharias ? Lequel était-ce ?). S'il avait été en vie, elle l'aurait su tout de même. Sentie, n'est ce pas ? Et si véritablement Valens avait été Théodore, elle l'aurait reconnu. Obligatoirement.

Non. Zacharias perdait les pédales, c'était un phénomène certain. N'est ce pas.

- Tu viendras présenter tes excuses à Théophane quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, l'informa-t-elle. Et que tu avoueras que Théodore... n'était pas dans ce café.  
- Il y était Hermione ! J'te jure qu'il y était. Je...

Sans réfléchir, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle avait été ; Hermione s'avança vers le blond et sans remord le gifla. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point cela pouvait faire du bien.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu autant besoin (car oui c'était un besoin) de gifler c'était Draco Malfoy, un ami de Théodore. Et maintenant qui était ce ? Zacharias Smith, un ami de Théodore, encore.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Intrigué, Zacharias alla ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien venir en frappant à la porte ? Généralement on entrait chez lui comme dans un moulin.

Blaise et sa foutue manie de considérer appartement ou maison de la sorte pouvait s'expliquer. Amy aussi : elle avait aidé à payer cet appartement et ils étaient restés en bon termes donc cela pouvait s'expliquer. Au moment de leur rupture, la jeune femme était retournée dans le manoir familial, vide depuis le décès de ses parents.

- Zach, j'suis désolé de faire irruption comme ça chez toi mais...  
- Comment t'as su où me trouver ?  
- J'ignorais que tu étais médico-malade mais tu n'as pas déménagé je te rappelle.

Un sourire manipulateur et fin heureux apparut chez Smith. Parfait. Le brun ne pouvait mieux tomber. Il l'agrippa par le poigné et le tira à l'intérieur. Stupéfait par cette initiative, le brun ne trouva pas raison de protester.

Il aurait dû.

Hermione se retourna, afin de commencer un sermon bien mérité quand elle aperçut le nouvel arrivant. Nouvel arrivant qui avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaxion et une jolie grimace qui refusait de partir.

Le traître.

- On s'est déjà vu non ? Demanda Hermione, surprise. Vous êtes... le serveur ! Valens, c'est ça ? Enfin... je pense que c'est votre nom plutôt que votre prénom, non ?  
- Hermione ? Appela Zacharias. Tais toi tu te rends ridicule là.  
- Moins que toi blondinet, rétorqua-t-elle. Qui a cru voir en lui son ami qui est mort, rappelons le.

Théodore tout autant que Zacharias, soupira. Son meilleur ami l'avait reconnu mais même pas Hermione. S'en était presque déprimant. Le blond n'était pas loin d'en venir à la même conclusion. Autant dans un café elle pouvait avoir des doutes mais là !

Il ne le connaissait pas l'avant veille encore, de toute évidence. Alors pourquoi serait-il venu chez lui, si ça n'avait été Théodore. Franchement : un sosie de Théodore Nott, chez le meilleur ami de Théodore Nott, quand Théodore Nott n'est pas réellement mort... cela faisait quand même un peu... beaucoup. Non ? Parfaitement, si.

- Bonjour, tenta-t-il discrètement. Comment...  
- C'est une blague ? Demanda Hermione, pas du tout amusée. Rassure-moi.  
- Ok ok, j'avoue, sourit Zacharias, laissant espérer la femme qu'il avouerait en effet. C'est une blague… ou pas.  
- C'est impossible. J'ai identifié son corps.

* * *

**Avis **?

Désolé de cette courte absence (imprévue) : manque de moral

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Comment as-tu osé ! Hurla soudain la lionne. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que tu traquais ! Aussi pitoyable... si ce n'est plus.  
- Hermione, appela le blond. Calme. Il a de bonnes raisons. Qui valent le coup d'être entendues. Qui tiennent la route.  
- Je me fiche de les savoir !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Zacharias, qui la tenait de peur qu'elle ne saute sur Théodore et ne décide de l'étrangler. Il aurait amplement comprit son geste, lui même en avait eu envie... mais là n'était pas la solution.

La mère de Théophane allait partir quand elle revint sur ses pas. Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient autant bénis sa manie de toujours devoir tout savoir. Ce n'était pas par envie qu'elle voulait savoir, mais c'était une nécessité.

Ils l'avaient souvent taquiné avec ça, mais toujours admiré aussi. Même quand elle savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce qu'elle entendrait elle restait. C'était admirable, non ?

- Expliquez-moi alors, mais faites vite. Théophane m'attends.

Théodore et Hermione s'expliquèrent longuement tandis que Zacharias restait muet et réfléchissait à la situation. Il agrémentait régulièrement le discours de Théodore par des singeries, bien qu'il n'en écoute pas un mot : il avait déjà bien assez à penser tout seul.

En toute logique, s'ils avaient été satisfait que Théodore n'ai coupé contact avec son ancienne vie et ceux à qui il tenait ; cela signifiait donc qu'il était surveillé. L'était-il encore après sept ans ? S'il avait été à leur place : oui, il aurait continué de vérifier. Il était donc probable qu'ils ne soient au courant pour ses retrouvailles imprévues.

Ils étaient dans de beaux-draps. Très beaux. Très blanc. Impeccable. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ces draps ne le restent. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Smith tapa soudain dans ses mains, interrompant les deux amants retrouvés. Il leur sourit, l'air de rien. Le blond inspira ensuite, il avait besoin d'un maximum de courage pour faire ce qu'il allait faire. Ce geste lui coutait... très cher. C'était douloureux à un point mais il le fallait.

- Je suis médicommage je vous rappelle. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de me reconvertir et ouvert de salon de thé, plaisanta-t-il. Il est huit heures passé et y a un minitoys qui doit retrouver son "papounet".  
- Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée, tenta Théodore. Vraiment.  
- Mais siiiiiiii, insista le blond. Mais si, t'inquiète mon poulet.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent à la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne protesta. Jamais ils n'avaient cru ce jour possible ; jamais ils ne l'avaient simplement imaginé. Et que se passait-il ?

Nott en venait à en oublier les risques qui venaient de retourner à la vie. D'oublier les raisons qui l'avaient fait fuir, il y a quelques années. Parce que s'était Zacharias. Parce que s'était Hermione. Et parce que ça serait Théophane.

Théophane. Etait-il en partie l'élément qui avait fait qu'il avait accepté plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru... le retour du blond et de la brune dans sa vie ? Au fond de lui, n'avait-il pas toujours su qu'ils se retrouveraient... et que voir Théophane accélérerait la donne.

- A plus les amoureux, lâcha Zacharias en fermant la porte derrière eux. Passez le bonjour à Messire Théophane.  
- Euh... tu viens Théodore, demanda timidement Hermione. Tu sais encore où c'est... je pense.

Il hocha la tête et lui offrit un timide sourire. L'invitait-elle réellement chez elle, chez eux. Si vite. Parvenait-elle à réellement saisir ce qui l'avait motivé à partir ? Avait-elle déjà discerné les risques qu'ils encouraient tous, à présent ? Ou seul son retour comptait-il ?

A dire vrai, il n'avait pas réellement envie de se pencher plus sur la question. Les ennuis arriveraient quand ils arriveraient. Mieux valait profiter de ce moment de bonheur tranquille.

Zacharias s'apprêtait à fermer son réseau de cheminée pour ensuite faire de même avec sa porte d'entrée, quand il entendit cette dernière claquer. Surpris, le blond se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'écroulait : assommé.

- On l'embarque, chuchota l'un des hommes. Et vite.

* * *

**Avis **?

Mm... sorry ?

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Ce jour-là, Jones n'avait pas cessé de regarder successivement sa montre puis la porte du bureau de Smith. Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond soit si bon ? Qu'il ne puisse le renvoyer sans risquer de le regretter amèrement et d'avoir à aller le supplier de revenir par la suite. Et puis... pourquoi fallait-il que le garçon ne soit conscient qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose au final et ce malgré les menaces toujours plus poussées.

En lisant son dossier et constatant dans quelle maison il avait fait ses études ; il ne s'était pas un instant attendu à un tel spécimen. Autant d'un Serpentard il se serait méfié mais d'un Poufsouffle ! Franchement. Jones ne doutait cependant pas qu'il fût un ami fidèle et un acharné du travail. Pour la seconde chose il en était certain.

- Monsieur Jones, questionna un homme brun. Vous travaillez bien avec Zacharias Smith ?  
- Je suis son supérieur en effet, approuva-t-il. Vous savez pourquoi il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

Le nouveau venu le regardait comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise. De toute évidence il ne savait pas que le blond s'était offert une journée de vacances.

- Il ne vous a pas appelé, pas laissé de mot, insista l'homme. Rien pour justifier son absence ?  
- Rien. Remarquez ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup-là, se souvint le médicommage. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait fait. Avant je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait du mal. Il faut dire que perdre la personne qu'on considérait comme un frère c'est douloureux.  
- Vous connaissez le nom de cette personne ? Hasarda le brun.  
- Et pour sur ! Théodore Nott qu'il s'appelle. Le pauvre est décédé pendant une mission. Il était auror, le gaillard. Mais j'y pense... je ne connais même pas votre nom. Je pourrais lui dire que vous êtes passé quand il reviendra.

A l'entente de son prénom, Théodore s'était figé. Foutu Smith. Ne pouvait-il pas parler et s'ouvrir plutôt que tout gardé pour lui ? Il n'était pas un "Draco bis" pour rien celui-là. C'était certain. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit que ça n'avait pas été ? Comment Blaise avait pu passer à côté de ça et ne rien lui dire quand il venait aux nouvelles ?

- Je pense que... nous serons bientôt amenés à nous revoir Monsieur Jones, avoua Théodore. Dans d'autres circonstances.

- Je suis occupé, passez voir ma secrétaire et prenez rendez vous déblatéra un homme penché sur un parchemin.

Les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes sur le nez, l'homme n'avait pas trouvé utile de relever la tête. Probablement un homme qui voulait retrouver son ex, ou une vieille femme qui avait perdue son chat. Ce travail n'était plus ce qu'il avait été. Harry Potter en viendrait presque à regretter l'époque où il y avait encore des fidèles de Voldemort qui agissaient.

Bien entendu, ils ne les avaient pas tous arrêtés et il était certain que des mangemorts vagabondaient encore dans la nature, Merlin sait où. Mais tant qu'ils ne faisaient plus parler d'eux ou que le Ministre de la magie ne rouvrait pas ce dossier, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Je crains bien que dire mon nom n'arrangerait pas les choses, Potty.

L'homme daigna enfin sortir la tête de sa paperasse. Il bougea les quelques cheveux qui le gênaient et remonta ses lunettes. Apparemment il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Incroyable. Voilà qu'il devenait fou ! Ou était ce des remords ?

Des remords ? Après sept ans passés ? Si Hermione ne l'en avait jamais tenue comme responsable. Si tout le monde s'était toujours évertué à lui dire qu'il n'était coupable de rien. Pourquoi regretter si longtemps après ?

- Dites-moi que je rêve. Bon sang. Théo !

Harry se leva enfin et contourna son bureau. Arrivé face à cet homme, il le regarda de haut en bas, un sourire béat sur le visage. Le meilleur coéquipier qu'il avait eu était face à lui et vivant. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Il le prit dans ses bras et au diable le reste.

- Tu me dois des explications toi, marmonna-t-il à son oreille. Si tu savais tous les abrutis que j'ai dû me trimballer avec toi six pieds sous terre.  
- Harry, souffla Théodore. Je pense que Zach à disparut. Par ma faute.

Le garçon à la cicatrice s'éloigna du brun pour le regarder, interloqué. Zacharias Smith disparut en soi-même était assez aberrant. Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir de lui en tant que prisonnier, il était si agaçant. Mais alors que Théodore soit responsable était de l'inconcevable.

* * *

**Avis **?

Dans les temps... je me retrouve=

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	12. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

C'est avec l'impression qu'une enclume était posée sur sa tête que Zacharias ouvrir les yeux, non sans difficultés. Que s'était-il passé et où était-il ? Il se souvenait avoir mis à la porte, non sans talent, Théodore et Hermione. Il se souvenait avoir voulu fermer son réseau de cheminée pour la nuit. Il se souvenait avoir entendu la porte claquer. Puis le noir... total.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda rapidement autour de lui. A première vu il devait être retenu dans une chambre dépossédée de toute décoration, de tous meubles. Une chambre impersonnelle en somme. L'homme tenta de se redresser en prenant appuie sur ses mains, ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'elles étaient maintenus dans son dos.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint à se mettre en position assise. Se mettre debout aurait pu être appelé "exploit". Il n'avait qu'à voir la manière dont ses jambes tremblaient : il était terrorisé, mais il ne fallait en aucune façon le montrer.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Zacharias soupira. Il était évident que le retour de Théodore dans leur vie n'était pas étranger à tout cela. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il était mêlé à tout cela. Mais s'il décidait d'en voir le côté positif, parce qu'il pouvait y en avoir un en creusant bien... Théodore se douterait rapidement de ce qu'il se passait et il n'aurait pas à poireauter trop longtemps dans ce trou à rat.

Malgré ses espoirs, il espéra que Jones aurait l'idée brillante d'alerter quelqu'un en ne le voyant pas arriver. En vain. Cet espoir s'évapora aussi vite qu'il se rappela du nombre de fois où il avait manqué le travail sans explications.

Harry regardait Théodore avec étonnement. Bien qu'il ait du mal à croire le brun, il ne voyait pour le moment aucunes autres pistes à creuser ; et il était vrai que cela collait plutôt bien.

Quand le survivant questionna son ancien coéquipier sur l'identité des hommes qu'il soupçonnait derrière tout ça... il n'obtint pourtant pas la réponse souhaitée.

- Harry, je ne devrais pas être officiellement avec toi, affirma-t-il se moquant de l'absence de rapport. Refaire come ça... irruption dans l'équipe après sept ans... Ca ne va pas le faire.  
- Ils seront tous content Théo, rassura le garçon à la cicatrice. Et pour ceux qui ne le seraient pas... ils connaissent la sortie il me semble, non ?

Une porte qui claque. Des pieds qui tapent sur le sol. Une voix... moqueuse.

- Enfin réveillé, ricana l'horrible voix. C'n'est pas trop tôt.  
- Je sais que je ne vous intéresse pas. Seul Théo a cet honneur. Je pourrais me vexer vous savez, ironisa le blond. Vous comptez l'atteindre par mon biais ? Et puis pourquoi moi ? J'ai bien quelques idées mais...  
- Ah ouai, se moqua le personnage. Que Smith nous éclaire de sa science.

Le médicommage appuya sa tête contre le mur et la pencha un peu vers l'arrière. Enfin, il détaillait enfin l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il lui semblait le connaître. Mais oui, bien évidemment qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Terence Higgs, quelques années au dessus de lui mais bel et bien Serpentard.

- Sois tu es trop crétin pour attraper Théophane, sois tu es galants et ne veux faire de mal à une femme, sois tu m'aimes bien et me voulais pour toi tout seul, énuméra Zacharias. Quoi que ces derniers points m'étonneraient. Bon, une chose est au moins certaine : tu n'es pas assez courageux pour affronter Théodore.

La baguette magique du garçon glissa dans sa main. Sa haine parfaitement lisible sur son visage, fit ricaner Zacharias. Comme si le garçon allait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Il leur était bien trop utile.

Le fameux garçon, pourtant, s'approcha de son prisonnier et colla sa baguette contre la tempe de ce dernier. Zacharias avala sa salive avec quelques difficultés. Autant quand il était loin de lui avec son bâton, il pouvait garder une certaine assurance. Autant maintenant c'était plutôt l'inverse.

- Vois-tu, Smith... ici c'est moi qui fixe les règles, sourit-il. Et tu seras loin d'être le gagnant de notre grand jeu concours.  
- Qui dans ce cas ? Théo ?  
- Non. Nous serons les gagnants. Nott le grand perdant... tu n'est que le gros lot que le "gagnant" pense aller chercher... mais pan-pan... il trouvera autre chose... Une jolie surprise que nous lui avons concoctée.  
- Nous ? Releva Zacharias. Y a d'autres gars aussi fêlé que toi ?

Un groupe bruyant entra dans la pièce dans laquelle se tenaient les deux sorciers. Toute l'assurance qu'il avait su garder s'évapora. Il était dans la merde. Jusqu'aux cheveux.

* * *

**Avis **?

Mm... c'était Noël et pas trop le temps (ni la tête ) de poster. Déjà je pensais ne rien pouvoir mettre ce soir (mis à part TN18) donc :) Loyeuse Becture

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	13. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (plus un prologue) - Titre en allemand (Menteur)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- C'est qui lui ? interrogea un homme. Harry ? Tu nous vires ?  
- Alvin, je te présente Theodore Nott, sourit le garçon.

Theodore regardait rapidement les sorciers assis autour de la table ronde. Rien avait changé dans leur bureau, mis à part les aurors. Harry l'avait pourtant mis en garde.

Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient changés de voix ou de bureau suite à sa disparition. Qu'une recrue telle que Theodore puisse trouver la mort avait refroidie les plus jeunes.

- Harry ! Je deviens folle, avoua Emy MacFallen. J'ai entendu...  
- Mac, soupirèrent les deux bruns.

Un sourire immense apparut sur le visage arrondi de la femme. Elle se leva et se jeta sur son jeune ami. Elle le serrait à l'en étouffer mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Cet imbécile lui avait tant manqué qu'on ne pouvait que l'excuser.

Un violent coup de pied dans les cotes, accouplé à un "debout" sec et autoritaire réveilla Zacharias. Fatigué, il se redressa pour faire face à son kidnappeur. Exactement comme la veille et l'avant veille.

- Flint, salua-t-il. Quel bon vent...  
- Quelqu'un souhaite te parler.

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se retira. Une femme aux airs imposants pénétra alors dans la chambre. Zacharias la fixait, perdu.

- Amy, souffla-t-il. Non.  
- Salut Zach, sourit la jeune femme.

Le blond ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la femme aux cheveux noirs. C'était simplement impossible qu'elle ne soit présente en ces lieux pour ce qu'il craignait : cela relevait forcément d'une coïncidence.

- Laisse nous Marc', chassa Amy.

L'homme la regardait, interloqué. Depuis quand lui parlait-elle sur ce ton ? Elle qui habituellement s'écrasait face à lui.

Smith en était-il la cause ? Avait-il craqué pour la Serpentard au mauvais caractère ; et alors elle ne souhaitait pas le décevoir. Ce serait stupide ; il ne bougea donc pas.

- Fou le camp j'ai dis, s'énerva-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son ancien camarade. Flint !  
- Cool, y a pas mort d'homme.  
- Y en aura si tu ne déguerpis pas d'ici illico presto.

Marcus s'exécuta, quelque peu à regret. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux narquois de leur prisonnier : il se moquait de lui le bougre.

- Le nom de notre disparu ? Ce n'est pas de notre juridiction ça, protesta Elvin.  
- Laisse parler Harry, bougre d'âne, râla Alvin. Nous t'écoutons.

Théodore grimaça. Elvin et Alvin. On n'avait pas idée d'embaucher deux personnes aux prénoms si proche. Et au nom de famille identique. Etaient-ils frère ou cela n'était-il qu'une sacrée coïncidence ? A dire vrai il préférait encore l'ignorer.

- Zacharias Smith, apprit Harry ; seule Amy sembla trouver l'annonce étrange. Médicommage, 35 ans. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois lundi soir.  
- Il faudrait commencer par interroger ces personnes, rappela Elvin. On pourra, après, refaire son emploi du temps.

Theodore avait déjà attrapé un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Les informations susceptibles de les intéresser reposaient déjà dessus.

- Lundi soir vers huit heures et demie, Zacharias était toujours chez lui, intervint Theodore. J'ai voulu aller le voir avant qu'il ne parte au travail soit vers sept heures. Il n'était déjà plus là-bas. Son supérieur, Monsieur Jones, affirme ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée. On peut donc en déduire...  
- Qu'il a disparut entre huit heures trente lundi soir et sept heures mardi matin, acheva Emy. C'est donc quelqu'un qu'il connait.  
- Pas forcément, infirma le brun. Zach à tendance à ne pas fermer sa porte à clé tant qu'il n'est pas couché.

Alvin et Elvin fixaient avec surprise le garçon. Ils avaient mis des années à attraper de pareils réflexes : comment ce petit nouveau pouvait-il déjà tout connaitre et savoir comment ils fonctionnaient ?

Et pourquoi donnait-il l'impression de connaitre Emy et Harry ?

- Son réseau de cheminé n'était pas fermé, ajouta-t-il.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- Qu'il ne dormait pas encore, répondit Nott sur le ton de l'évidence. Connaissant Zach... il devait donc être entre neuf et onze heure. S'il était seul chez lui... ce qui était le cas.  
- On n'avance pas là... on fonce.

Une grimace douloureuse de la part de Zacharias fit sourire Amy. Elle le laissa allonger et haletant, et partie rejoindre Terence et les autres.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris (Déjà)

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	14. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_) - On m'a demandé si Amy était méchante ou gentille ? Gentille assurément. Draco le méchant, Amy la gentille comme c'est ce que disent tous les perso depuis le début (_on va pas se contredire hein... ou ptéte que si_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- On avance bien, confia Emy à Harry. Ted n'a pas perdu la main.  
- Cela doit faire des années qu'il attend ce moment... celui où il reprendra du service.  
- Le pauvre quand même, soupira-t-elle. Sept ans qu'il a perdu.

Les deux plus anciens de l'équipe se tournèrent d'un même homme vers la table. Theodore était assaillie par Alvin et Elvin, mais aussi par Alice qui était on ne peut plus ravie de le revoir.

A l'époque, Alice avait été la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe. Theodore et elle s'était de suite entendu, pour avoir fait leurs études à Serpentard tout deux, principalement.

Elle avait probablement dû être autant affectée que les autres lors de sa disparition ; et ce malgré sa récente arrivée. Le brun semblait oublier les deux hommes qui le regardaient avec admiration presque.

- Je me doute que ça doit être dur pour toi Théo, chuchota Alice. Mais tu ne seras pas efficace si tu passes ton temps à te morfondre.

- Amy ! Râla Terence. Tu es consciente que c'est moi qui doit rattraper tes bêtises, maintenant ?

Terence Higgs voulait bien se montrer conciliant par moment et pardonner bien des écarts de la part des autres abrutis qui l'assistaient ; mais elle avait abusé de sa gentillesse.

Il la fit donc venir à ses côtés. Hors de question qu'il ne soit le seul à le soigner, surtout pas ! Terence s'accroupit et releva le blond par les épaules : celui ci grimaça.

- Ne fais pas ta chochote Smith, interdit Terence. Ca doit pas tuer non plus.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il appuya sa baguette sur son épaule. Nouvelle grimace. Higgs fronça les sourcils et regarda Amy, qui évitait soigneusement de faire de même.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il. Fou moi le camp ! Tout de suite !  
- Mais... laisse-moi t'ex.  
- Je pense que c'est assez clair. Quand je te dis de ne pas trop l'amôcher... j'entends par là : tu ne le tortures pas au doloris ; tu ne le touches pas au visage... et évite de laisser de trop grandes traces. On en a encore besoin.

Une liasse de papiers dans chaque mains, Théodore lâcha le tout sur le bureau. Il répartit plus ou moins équitablement le travail avec les trois gus que lui avait laissé Harry. Alice. Pour Alice il était ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés, mais ne pouvait-il vraiment pas embarquer l'un des deux (Alvin ou Elvin) pour qu'ils puissent travailler tranquillent.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais mieux partager, Nott ? Questionna Alvin, le plus alerte à vrai dire. On aura fini bien a...  
- J'en doute vois-tu, coupa le brun. Tu ne cesses de parler et ne sers à rien ave ton copain... Et je sais exactement quoi et où chercher.

Boudeur et vexé de se faire ainsi rabrouer par le nouveau, Alvin attrapa avec humeur sa pile et se mit à feuilleter. Si Elvin, Emy et lui-même semblaient ne jamais rien trouver d'intéressant... Théodore ne cessait de prendre des notes.

Ainsi, alors que les trois autres avaient une page toujours vierge, Nott se leva et envoya son patronus à Harry.

- Jolie castor, ricana Alice. Il fût un temps où nous avions droit à un truc plus conventionnel. D'où te viens ton penchant pour ces bestioles ?  
- J'aime Hermione, affirma-t-il. Plus que tout au monde.  
- Je suis censée trouver le rapport entre ta copine et un castor ?  
- Non laisse.

Jones quitta la chambre du patient. C'était à Zacharias de faire ce job normalement, pas à lui. Mais cet énergumène ne venait plus depuis trois jours. Jamais il ne lui avait fait un coup pareil, ça en devenait presque inquiètant.

- Monsieur Jones ? Appela un homme.  
- Lui-même. C'est pour quoi ?  
- Harry Potter, du bureau des aurors spécialisé dans la recherche de mangemort, enchaina Harry. Nous aimerions parler de Zacharias Smith.  
- Vous plaisantez ? se moqua l'homme. Smith est peut être chiant comme un serpentard mais il n'est pas... mangemort.  
- Nous le savons. Mais il pourrait avoir des ennuis avec ces derniers, appuya le survivant. Pouvons nous parler en privé donc ?

Après un tour de sang, Jones accepta. Si Zacharias avait des ennuis, qu'il ne manquait pas le travail volontairement... dans un sens cela le rassurait. D'un autre côté : qui savait dans quel état il serait retrouvé ?

- Où habites Théodore Nott, demanda doucement Marcus. Smith ! Nous savons que tu sais ! Alors tu as intérêt à nous le dire.  
- Si vraiment vous le saviez... vous n'auriez pas besoin de me torturer.  
- Endoloris, ragea Flint.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Nott : Amy = Ex de Zacharias, en compagnie de Terryne etc._

_ Emy = Ancien collègue de Theodore, auror _

_Ca se joue de peu donc bon_

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	15. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

De l'autre côté de la porte, Terence entendait les cris de leur "ami". Il soupira. Décidément il était entouré d'incapables et ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il était impossible de les laisser plus de cinq minutes avec Smith sans qu'ils ne l'abîme. Inspirant un coup, il abaissa la poigné et désarma Marcus.

- Je veux qu'il parle pour dire des choses intéressantes, grinça-t-il. Pas qu'il hurle à m'en donner mal au crâne. Et quand je dis : pas de doloris... cela signifie : pas de doloris.  
- Mais... tenta inutilement Marcus. S'il n'y a que la torture qui fonctionne ?  
- Chut ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Si tu ne sais pas le faire parler, appelles moi... et je me charge de lui.  
- Il n'y a donc que toi qui peux t'amuser.

Terence regarda longuement son ancien camarade de maison et se tu quelques minutes avant de soupirer ; une fois encore.

- Je suis le chef ici, Marc', rappela Terence, menaçant. Alors tu m'obéis. C'est clair.  
- Moi aussi je dois obéir ? S'amusa Zacharias. Ou alors j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Elvin et Alvin faisaient tous les deux faces à Alice. Les deux hommes avaient cessés de lire ce que le nouveau leur avait donné sitôt avait-il rejoint Harry et Emy.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils avaient un passé commun. Commun et lointain. Mais commun avant d'être lointain. Parce qu'ils étaient curieux et qu'ils savaient comment fonctionnait Alice.

- Tu le connais d'où ?  
- C'est ton ex ?  
- Tu restes amie avec tes ex, s'étonna Alvin. Tu dois bien être la seule.  
- Ce n'est pas ... mon ex, finit-elle par s'énerver. C'est mon ancien collègue. C'est vu ?

Les deux se regardèrent, interloqués. Comment ça "ancien collègue" ? Cela devait faire plus de six ans qu'ils travaillaient ici ; Alice presque sept. Et aucun auror n'avait changé de poste entre son arrivée et la leur. Aucun mis à part un... qui était décédé et dont ils entendaient souvent (trop) parler.

- Depuis quand on sait faire ressusciter les morts ?  
- Taisez-vous et lisez.

Alors qu'Harry et Emy parlaient depuis près de trois quart d'heure avec Jones, un patronus les dérangea. Peut être que le brun avait trouvé des choses intéressantes qui pourraient les aider... Jones ne leur était pas d'une grande utilité : mis à part si l'on pensait que lui rappeler que Zacharias rimait avec embêtant l'était.

Terence s'abaissa pour être à hauteur de son prisonnier. Il le tourna sans ménagement et défit les liens qui l'entravaient. Zacharias regarda Higgs avec surprise.

A bien y réfléchir, de tous les mangemorts qu'il avait rencontré pour le moment c'était bien de Terence qu'il se méfiait le plus. Si il n'avait dû choisir qu'un seul de ses kidnappeurs et affirmer qu'il était sur et certain que ce n'était une taupe de la part de ses amis... il aurait opté pour ce dernier.

Bien entendu, s'il avait su douter un court instant de Flint, après son doloris très... dolorisant, il n'y avait plus grand chose à espérer. Sauf s'il prenait son rôle très (trop) à cœur. Concernant Amy non plus il ne doutait plus... du tout même. Comment avait-elle pu les trahir de la sorte et retourner ainsi sa veste ? Prendre du plaisir à le torturer. Lui. N'avaient-ils pourtant pas passé de bons moments ensembles ?

- Tends-moi ta main, ordonna Terence.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te frappe ?

Agacé par tant de manières, l'homme attrapa violemment le poigné du second. Il sortit sa baguette et la colla sur un doigt du blond.

- Que... qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Lâche-moi bougre d'âne.  
- Je prépare un cadeau de bienvenu à notre cher ami Théo, expliqua-t-il. Attention ça risque de faire... un petit peu mal.

L'homme qui avait la baguette en main, loucha malencontreusement en direction des pieds de sa victime. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, un sourire plus grand encore qu'un peu plus tôt.

- Changement de programme, blaireau. Je vais prendre ton pied.  
- C'est un abus de langage ça... on dit je vais prendre mon...

Avant que le médicommage n'ait terminé de parler, son interlocuteur avait déjà attrapé son pied et commençait à dénouer ses lacets.

- Au temps pour moi... si tu parles de ce pied là. Hey ! Laisse ma chaussette tranquille... elle t'a rien fait la pauvre, protestait-il. Remarque... j'ai rien fait non plus, moi donc.  
- Serre les dents et évite de crier.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Sinon je t'en colle une.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux... ou pas.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Nott : Amy = Ex de Zacharias, en compagnie de Terryne etc._

_ Emy = Ancien collègue de Theodore, auror _

_Ca se joue de peu donc bon_

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	16. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Ce matin là, Emy et Harry étaient déjà arrivés quand Théodore fit son entrée. Tel un automate, le brun se dirigea vers son bureau où sa charmante amie avait déposé une tasse de café, comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude. Avant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la porta à sa bouche, la boisson n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude. Il soupira. Foutu décaféiné qui lui suivrait jusqu'à sa mort.

Un paquet trônant sur sa pile de dossier attira son regard sombre. Qu'était-ce ? Juste une boite avec aucun parchemin joint. Prudemment il l'attrapa et posa son oreille contre. Silencieux. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Aussitôt eut-il découvert ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur qu'il se précipita en direction des toilettes. Harry qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé s'intrigua de se comportement. Le survivant se leva donc pour aller voir quel était le contenu de cette boite qui semblait tant le chambouler. Pourtant il n'en fit rien et alla plutôt voir directement la source : Théodore.

- Ca ne va pas ? T'es malade ?  
- T'as... t'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ? Questionna-t-il. Ce que contenait cette boîte ?  
- Et bien à vrai dire... non.

Théodore se tourna vers son ami, visiblement encore horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Dans ses souvenirs (qui étaient bon), le jeune Nott avait le cœur mieux accroché que cela.

- Viens t'asseoir, conseilla le chef du bureau. Et expliques moi ce que contient cette boite.

Une forte gifle fit sursauter Zacharias qui grimaça. La violence du geste n'était pas seule fautive, la douleur qui irradiait de son pied était la principale responsable de ce geste. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à protester, on l'en empêcha.

- Chut Smith, interrompit l'arrivant. Suis moi et pas un bruit.  
- Et comment je me lève, gros bêta, remarqua le blond. Je suis un peu attaché au niveau des mains et au niveau des pieds maintenant. Alors à moins que tu ne souhaites que je ne saute à pieds joints discrètement... faudra repasser.

L'idiot qui lui faisait face leva les yeux en direction du ciel. L'ancien Poufsouffle le prenait-il vraiment pour un blaireau ? A en croire que oui. Sans le faire exprès, il laissa tomber sa main sur le côté et tapa dans le pied de Smith. Ce dernier se tendit aussitôt et grimaça.

- Oh non. Montre-moi tes mains.  
- Stop, j't'arrête tout de suite. J'ai dix doigts comme toi. Ne perds pas ton temps à compter et détache moi. Si tu aimes compter jusque neuf prends mes pieds.  
- Plus tard, tiqua-t-il. Changement de programme de toute évidence.

- Merlin Théodore, s'horrifia Emy. Ca ne va pas ?  
- Ils... ont envoyés.  
- Une lettre de rançon ? Proposa Harry. Un échange contre toi ? Les deux ?

Il tomba dans les bras d'Harry, qui le rattrapa de justesse. Aidé d'Elvin qui venait d'arriver, il l'allongea sur le canapé où ils faisaient habituellement asseoir les familles. Emy était assise aux côtés du brun et lui ordonnait de bien inspirer et bien expirer. Lentement.

- Harry ? Pourquoi ton pote à un orteil sur son bureau ? Interrogea Alvin qui farfouillait. Il n'est pas clean ton...  
- Y a-t-il un quelconque message qui l'accompagne ?  
- Tu devrais le lire ; je pense qu'on a une piste intéressante.

Terence entra, il aimait bien faire de petites visites matinales à leur invité. Alors qu'il aurait dû être terrorisé et incapable de le chercher ; Zacharias Smith était en réalité le seul qui osait un tant soit peu contester son autorité, pourtant certaine.

Or, quand il entra, Higgs ne le trouva pas seul. Un second homme était à ses côtés. Il soupira. Génial, maintenant même lui devenait idiot ; d'un même côté, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cracha le chef des opérations. Tu sais très bien qu'il le veut en état.  
- Donc avec tous ses orteils, je suppose.  
- Dégage Draco, ordonna-t-il en y mêlant un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve.

Hermione attrapa nonchalamment la Gazette, elle avait rarement autre chose à faire en buvant son thé le matin. Son regard s'arrêta sur les gros titres, elle en lâcha sa tasse et transplana aussitôt.

Elle comprenait mieux à présent, pourquoi Théodore avait reprit son ancien travail. Ce n'était pas par nostalgie au départ, ni pour "changer", ni parce que telle était sa vocation... il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait.

- Imbécile ! Hurla-t-elle à son encontre.

Pourtant, quand elle le vit allongé et les autres autour, Hermione s'inquiéta. La pauvre lionne était partagée entre son amour pour lui et sa colère qu'il lui cache tant de choses.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Nott : Amy = Ex de Zacharias, en compagnie de Terryne etc._

_ Emy = Ancien collègue de Theodore, auror _

_Ca se joue de peu donc bon_

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	17. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

La femme aux cheveux bruns se précipita vers eux et se mit à la hauteur de l'homme. Son cœur s'inquiétait pour lui, sa tête voulait le tuer pour lui avoir une fois encore mentit. En présence de tant d'auror pourtant, mieux valait s'abstenir.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il n'a pas supporté... ce qu'il a vu, apprit Harry gêné par cette conclusion. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, Hermione. Mis à part que tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Cela devait bien faire quatre jours que Jones s'évertuait à enfin trouver le bon contre sortilège. Il voulait réellement le trouver, ainsi il aurait les preuves qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps : celles que Zacharias Smith n'était pas indispensable à son service.

Pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Depuis que le garçon avait disparut et était recherché par les aurors, ils n'avaient guère été très efficace. Seule une femme avait su être re métamorphosait. Tous les autres occupaient une chambre et s'impatientaient. Dans un sens, Jones les comprenaient : se retrouver bloquer avec un bras en forme de spatule, ou un pied en palme de canard ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Monsieur Jones, les autres demandent quand est-ce que Smith rentrent de vacances ?

Parce qu'en plus il n'avait pas osé leur dire la vérité. Ils avaient beau ne pas apprécier le médicommage plus que nécessaire... il restait de loin le plus efficace du service. Leur bouée de sauvetage.

- Terry, Il veut te voir, signala Amy en entrant dans la chambre. Si tu veux je garde Zacharias.  
- Terry ? S'amusa le blond. On n'a pas trouvé plus... débile comme surnom ?  
- Pas encore, non, maugréa le serpent. Et je t'interdis de le faire.  
- Ch'ui désolé mais... c'est trop tard, nargua le médicommage. Tu ne vas pas me recouper un orteil, hein ?

Terence le regarda, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour parvenir à inquiéter Zacharias. Comment l'avait-il comprit ? Ce n'était visiblement pas pour rien qu'on l'avait choisit lui comme commandant des opérations. Tous les autres étaient des nouilles. Sauf Malfoy. Lui il était cinglé, ce qui était différent.

- Amy, va me chercher Draco, ordonna-t-il. Je veux que ça soit lui qui reste ici. On verra bien s'il est aussi idiot que son père ou s'il l'est plus.  
- A mon avis il l'est moins, intervint Zacharias. Mais on ne me le demande pas... donc je me tais.  
- C'n'est pas l'orteil que j'aurais dû te couper à toi... mais la langue.

Jones devait faire face à tous les sorciers à sa charge. Si les journalistes, ces rapaces, n'avaient pas décidés de publier un article "évènement", son mensonge aurait encore pu tenir.

Après tout, si Zacharias souhaitait prolonger ses vacances, il n'aurait aucune raison de l'en empêcher. Du personnel ? Il en avait, et s'il lui disait qu'ils avaient du mal... les autres employés lui en auraient voulu puisque Smith se serait su "indispensable". Et puis, il ne prenait jamais de vacances à proprement parler... bien sur une petite journée de séchée par ci par là mais il s'abstenait dans l'ensemble.

- Pourquoi nous avoir mentis, Jones ? Nous avions le droit de savoir.  
- Vous auriez encore plus paniqué, se justifia-t-il. A présent vous n'avez plus que ces re métamorphoses en tête mais aussi, et surtout, la disparition de...

Il fût interrompu par trois coups portés à la porte. Jones reçu l'auror Nott comme il se le devait : l'homme était son sauveur après tout.

Les regards des autres médicommages s'arrêtèrent sur ses cheveux. Noirs corbeau et décoiffé, il avait là un fameux point commun avec son supérieur. Les yeux sombres qui auraient pu faire fuir s'il n'y avait pas eu cette étincelle rassurante dans la prunelle. Et ce sourire maladroit. Brown était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu... cet homme. Il y a longtemps.

- Monsieur Nott, salua Jones. Du nouveau ?

En pénétrant les lieux, Théodore avait reconnu Lavande Brown, cette jolie bécasse un peu stupide. Malgré cette bêtise qu'il savait sienne, il craignait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse... que l'homme le salut ainsi l'acheva.

- Hermione sait-elle que tu es en vie ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Et Smith ?  
- Ils le savent tous les deux, Brown, souligna Nott. A présent, j'aimerais pouvoir dire à Monsieur Jones que nous avons retrouvé Zacharias... ou tout au moins une partie.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Nott : Amy = Ex de Zacharias, en compagnie de Terryne etc._

_ Emy = Ancien collègue de Theodore, auror _

_Ca se joue de peu donc bon_

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B

Bonne année 2011


	18. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Comment ça il n'est pas là ! Mais bien sur que si, idiote ! Où veux-tu qu'il ne soit ?

On frappa à sa porte. Jones soupira. Jamais encore il n'avait été si souvent dérangé pendant son service. A cas exceptionnels évènement exceptionnels. Il autorisa l'entré, pensant déjà avoir affaire à l'un de ses médicommages ou auror.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- J'aimerais que vous ne remettiez ceci à Nott, annonça l'homme. Au plus vite si vous souhaitez que Smith ne finisse pas à la morgue.  
- Qui êtes- vous ?

La porte de son bureau claquait déjà. Jones parlait déjà seul. Un instant la lettre l'attira. Et s'il la lisait avant de la restituer à son destinataire légitime ? Il n'en saurait rien, et lui un peu plus. Cela ne fera de mal à personne.

Doucement, il décacheta le parchemin et le déroula. Celui qui l'avait écrite semblait connaitre Nott personnellement : il l'appelait par son prénom et le tutoyait. Mais aussi, et surtout, il semblait savoir des choses ; beaucoup de choses.

Théodore, s'il te plait, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Je ne suis guère doué pour les blablas en début de lettre, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Je suis ravi que ais repris contact avec ta vie passée : Granger, Smith... Ton fils (Théophane, il me semble), Potter et tous les autres. J'en suis ravie oui, car tu n'as que trop longtemps retardé l'inévitable. Même disparus, un jour ou l'autre... ils t'auraient fait payer.

En revanche, tu en as oublié certaines. De personnes de ton passé. Tu connais l'ordre des choses ici, un traitre reste un traitre : on ne le pardonne pas. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'ici c'est la loi du plus fort ; le traitre à prouvé qu'il savait penser par lui-même, changer s'il le souhaitait... on le craint, le traitre. En fin de compte. On l'admire à l'en haïr. Mais certains te haïssent tout simplement.

Je sais où se trouve ton blaireau d'ami. Je ne doute pas que tu saches qu'il n'est pas... au top de sa forme (ce n'est rien de le dire). Il faut aussi s'avouer qu'ici, il n'y a que des imbéciles, qui ne sont pas foutu d'obéir à des ordres aussi simple que "pas de doloris". Enfin, tu vois le genre... les punitions que tu connais sont toujours d'actualité.

Théo, si tu ignorais ce qui va suivre, je te présente mes plus plates excuses, puisque ça ne te fera pas plaisir. Tu risques de vraiment pas apprécier. A dire vrai, même si ce n'était pas (plus) un secret pour toi : j'espère que Potter, Blaise ou n'importe qui soit près de toi. Tu en auras besoin pour respirer.  
Enfin... passons.

Il te reste deux jours. Deux. Passé ce délai, ils te proposeront un échange. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, Théo, si tu souhaites que vous n'ayez tous les deux la vie sauve : deux jours. Pas un de plus. Peut être un de moins.

Mais je doute que tu ne puisses être le gagnant Théo. Dans votre camp, il n'y en aura pas. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'ici, c'est "La vie de Smith contre celle de Nott". Tu as une valeur sure à leurs yeux. Tu es celui qui fera leur fortune.

Tu sais qui se cache derrière tout ça. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Je le sais. Mais crois-moi bien : tu lui accordes plus d'importance qu'il n'en a. Tu n'es rien pour lui... si ce n'est l'auror à éliminer. Tu es l'auror à 10 000 Gallions. Vois-tu ce qu'il est prêt à offrir à celui qui te donnera ta tête. Et 5 000 supplémentaires si tu es encore en vie et en état lorsqu'on te livrera à lui.

Merlin Théo ! Laisse-les tuer Smith et fiche le camp d'ici.

Mes propos ne doivent avoir que très peu d'importance à tes yeux. Et... je te comprends en fait. Même si je te présentais mes excuses les plus sincères, et t'avouerais que je ne pensais pas que ce sort avait pareil effet... je ne pourrais me faire pardonner. En fait, je crains même que t'avouer que je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait t'énerverais plus qu'autre chose. J'aurais probablement droit à "Quand on ne sait pas, on en fait pas" ; tu as raison.

Je sais qu'on se reverra bientôt.  
La fouine.

Jones termina ici sa lecture. Tout chamboulé qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas aller donner cette lettre maintenant ; il serait trop flagrant qu'il l'avait lu. Demain semblait être le meilleur moment.

Pourtant "La fouine" avait bien dit qu'il restait moins de deux jours avant que l'auror ne se sacrifie pour sauver le médicommage. Le vieil homme n'avait aucun doute : le brun se sacrifierait pour le blond. Et s'il ne le faisait pas : il l'y obligerait.

Tout ceci était la faute d'un seul et même homme en fait : Nott. Zacharias lui était trop précieux pour qu'il ne le sauve pas. Tant pis.

Il referma la lettre et admira le résultat : un vrai travail de professionnel. Il la rangea ensuite dans son bureau. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Nott : Amy = Ex de Zacharias, en compagnie de Terryne etc._

_ Emy = Ancien collègue de Theodore, auror _

_Ca se joue de peu donc bon_

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	19. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

C'est un homme furieux qui entra cette fois-ci dans le bureau de Jones. Ce nouvel arrivant n'avait pas prit la peine de frapper avant de pénétrer les lieux. Sa colère envers cet homme n'était que trop forte. Comment se permettait-il d'intercepter son courrier ? Si on lui demandait de lui remettre une lettre ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il ne la garde en sa possession.

- Où est-elle ? Rugit-il. La lettre ! Où es la lettre.  
- Quelle lettre ? Demanda innocemment Jones. Monsieur Nott.  
- La lettre qu'on vous a remise et qui me revient de droit ! Savez-vous ce que vous risquez pour avoir lu du courrier qui est le mien ?  
- Et quoi ?  
- Mon père vous retrouvera, annonça-t-il. Et voudra vous tuer... vous aussi. Parce que vous saurez. Ma lettre alors.

Tremblant, Jones ouvrit son tiroir et donna l'objet de ses craintes. Le visage sévère de Théodore Nott redevint le visage amical et aimable qu'il avait ordinairement. Comme ça. En un clin d'œil il était en mesure de retrouver son calme Olympien.

Etrange spécimen.

- J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. Pour faire le croquis de l'homme qui vous a remit cette lettre.

- Terence, s'avança Draco. Smith est mal en point.  
- Prends-le en photo dans ce cas. Et envoie un double à notre cher Théodore.

Draco acquiesça et accepta, quelque peu à contre cœur, l'appareil que lui tendit Higgs. Non pas qu'il tenait à Smith, que le garçon ne meure ou ne vive il en avait véritablement rien à faire. Simplement Théodore tenait à lui et lui tenait à se faire pardonner de Théodore. Et tout aussi pitoyable qu'il pouvait être, Draco Malfoy doutait que laisser le meilleur ami d'une personne mourir sans rien faire ne lui permettre d'obtenir le pardon de cette fameuse personne.

- Je te déteste Higgs, souffla-t-il. Je te déteste.  
- Je pense néanmoins que tu détestes plus encore Nott, se moqua l'autre. Au vu de ce que tu lui as fait. Donc en m'obéissant, tu le blesseras plus encore. C'est du bénef pour tout le monde.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond baissa les yeux. Tout le monde autour de lui pensait comme Terence : qu'il haïssait Théodore pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait choisit et ce qu'il avait réalisé. Pourquoi personne ne se souvenait de Blaise ?

Lui aussi avait fuit. Lui aussi les avaient "trahis". Lui aussi. Sauf que lui n'était pas devenu auror. Qu'il n'avait pas sympathisé avec un blaireau. Qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enfant avec une sang de bourbe. Qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enfant avec Granger.

Theodore désigna une chaise à Jones et alla ensuite chercher Alice pour qu'elle ne l'aide à faire le portrait. Non pas qu'il craignait d'avoir perdu son coup de crayon : il ne l'avait jamais eu. Et puis, il lui fallait lire cette fameuse lettre.

Sitôt le médicommage commença-t-il que le brun en oublia sa lettre. Sans doute pouvait-elle attendre encore une dizaine de minute ; personne n'allait en mourir. Il écouta donc les descriptions, jeta par moment un coup d'œil appréciateur en direction du résultat et écoutait la manière du vieil homme de reprendre sa collègue.

- Non pas comme ça, stoppa Jones. Il...  
- Plus clair les cheveux, expliqua Théodore. Et... le visage est moins arrondi. Il a plus un visage comme... le mien.

Il détourna honteusement les yeux. Les deux pouvaient aisément comprendre qu'il connaissait ce visage. Que l'inconnu à la lettre ne l'était pas tant ; d'un côté il l'était.

Il fût un temps où Theodore et Blaise considéraient Draco comme un ami. Un bon ami. Malfoy, certes, mais agréable à supporter (sauf pendant ses crises). Pourtant, près de dix ans plus tôt... tous deux en étaient venus à changer d'avis à son sujet.

- Draco Malfoy, expliqua-t-il donc, les prenant de cours. On a... fait nos études ensemble. Et avions été amis... il fût un temps.

Alice acquiesça, se contentant de cette réponse ce qui soulagea infiniment Théodore. Il n'aurait su plus parler du blond. Si vraiment il se trouvait être obligé d'en parler, alors Theodore demanderait à Blaise de le faire pour lui.

Jones en revanche, tentait de reconstituer le puzzle. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre et les dires de l'auror, que pouvait-il conclure ? Que l'homme blond lui avait jeté un sort et qu'ils étaient en froid depuis ? Quel sort ? Il avait aussi parlé de sa respiration. Le blond était un Malfoy. Il écarquilla les yeux. Malgré ses pensées confuses, voire même brouillonne : il était certain d'avoir compris.

- Avez-vous des problèmes de respirations, Monsieur Nott ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit sèchement Theo.

Il quitta alors le bureau et les deux sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Au passage, sa main droite s'empara de la lettre, devenue soudain plus intéressante mais aussi source de crainte. Pourquoi Draco lui écrirait-il après tant de temps ?

* * *

**Avis **?

_Oui on peut retrouver très vite son calme ; j'ai qu'à regarder mes profs ou... moi-même. Quand on a satisfaction c'est bon :)_

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	20. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Draco entra doucement dans la chambre où était enfermé l'ami de Théodore. Il ne ferma pas la porte, cela l'aiderait à minimiser les bruits. C'était nécessaire que personne dans les chambres alentours ne soient au courant. Sinon quoi il n'y aurait probablement pas qu'un seul cadavre blond.

L'homme secoua ensuite Zacharias qui dormait à point fermé. L'ancien serpent grimaça : la position ne devait pas être des plus agréables, cela se voyait sur le visage du blond.

Au fil de ces visites, il avait remarqué que le blaireau n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment dormir tranquillement. Assis, adossé contre le mur et les mains derrière le dos semblait être la position la moins agréable ; celle de cette nuit, en revanche... allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains toujours liées entres-elles le laissaient supposer qu'il commençait à avoir peur.

- Smith, insista-t-il. Réveille toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Malfoy soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit enfin ouvrir les yeux. Voilà qui n'était pas trop tôt, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il aida l'homme à se lever et passa son bras autour de lui pour l'aider à avancer. Pour autant : il ne lui détacha pas les mains.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Malfoy ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner auprès de Théo, expliqua-t-il inutilement.  
- Oui, je sais. Tu l'as bien emmerdé avec ton sort.  
- Je ne connaissais pas ses effets, protesta-t-il. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais.  
- J'espère bien, tête d'âne, s'offusqua Zacharias. Mais maintenant qui essaie de réparer tes conneries ?

Draco plissa les yeux pour regarder son fardeau avec surprise. Qu'était-il en train de lui chanter là ? Comprenait-il correctement lorsqu'il s'imaginait que Smith était cette fameuse personne ? Tenait-il donc tant que cela au brun ?

- C'n'est pas par altruisme que je suis devenu médicommage, ni une coïncidence si je suis spécialisé dans les sortilèges, apprit Zacharias. Tous ces manchots qui se métamorphosent ne m'intéressent pas. Mais cela me permet au moins d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque de St mangouste et d'avoir une formation en sortilège.

Des bruits de pas firent pourtant taire Zacharias. Enfin, Draco avait plutôt obligé le premier à se taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Il l'attira jusque dans un coin sombre et regarda Terence passer devant eux sans les voir.

Malgré tout, Malfoy n'était pas soulagé. Il le sentait mal sur ce coup là. A croire qu'il avait sentit les ennuis arriver. Aussi rapidement que possible, le fils de Lucius Malfoy sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la plaqua sur la gorge de Zacharias. Ce dernier le regardait, n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Oh le, jura Terence en faisant demi-tour pour donner l'alerte.

Il criait pour réveiller les occupants des chambres voisines, quand Draco apparut soudainement devant lui. Chose étrange, Zacharias était avec lui. Pourtant, la baguette braquée sur l'ami de Nott le rassura ; un instant il avait cru avoir affaire à un traître. C'était tout autre.

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de fuir en courant, annonça Draco. Je l'ai rattrapé et je comptais te le ramener. J'en fais quoi ?  
- Remet le dans la chambre, attache le bien, ordonna-t-il. Je m'occupe de punir le responsable de cette évasion puis je me charge de lui.

Draco le traîna en direction du chemin qu'ils venaient à peine de faire. Et dire que si Terence n'avait pas cette tendance étrange de dormir le jour pour vivre la nuit, ils auraient pu fuir en paix. Etait-ce son destin, à Zacharias, de mourir ici ? Ou d'être le sorcier responsable de la perte de Théodore ?

Le plus âgé regarda les deux s'éloigner de lui. Une chose le turlupinait. Draco lui avait menti, c'était certain. Smith n'était de toute évidence, pas apte à marcher, encore moins à courir. Donc soit Zacharias partait en marchant ; soit Draco l'avait aidé.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Aidé Smith à fuir, c'était se montrer allier à Theodore. De la part de Draco, c'était étonnant.

Blaise sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme un sixième sens chez lui. Il enfila donc en quatrième vitesse ses chaussures, sa baguette qui trainait sur la table de la cuisine et transplana.

Arrivé chez Théodore, il fouilla chacune des pièces, à commencer par la chambre. Suivie la salle de bain, la cuisine et enfin le salon. Il se précipita jusqu'à son ami et le secoua.

- Inspire, expire... douuuuucement.

Il l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules pour transplaner et fourra la lettre que tenait son ami dans les mains, au fond de sa poche. Si ce parchemin était le responsable de tout cela, il se devait de savoir.

Une seconde plus tard, Blaise allongeait un Théodore haletant sur son lit et partait s'installer dans la pièce voisine pour lire la lettre en paix.

* * *

**Avis **?

Mm on approche de la fin - j'préviens déjà : **pas tuuuueeeer moiiii**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	21. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Zabini ? S'étonna Harry. Je pensais que c'était Theodore qui travaillait dans mon service.  
- A croire que l'ordre des choses est fait pour être chamboulé, ricana Blaise. On peut parler en privé, mon cher Potty ?

Intrigué, le survivant fit signe à l'ami de Theodore de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Assis de son côté, il désigna un siège à Blaise qui y prit place sans hésitations. Toujours aussi à l'aise que ça soit chez un ami que chez son ancien ennemi, Zabini était même plus affalé qu'assis.

- Je t'écoute ?  
- Draco Malfoy est impliqué là-dedans, avoua Blaise. Il a écrit à Théo qui... a fait une crise hier soir.  
- Il va bien ? S'enquit aussitôt l'homme à la cicatrice.  
- Il dort encore, mais oui. En revanche, j'espère que tu as une piste sérieuse concernant Zacharias. Ou une cellule pour enfermer Teddy.

Un vieil homme à la mine imposante poussait violemment Terence sur le côté, pour passer devant lui. Il lui suffit de trois pas pour être tout proche de l'occupant de la pièce, à savoir : Zacharias.

- Relève-le Higgs, ordonna sèchement l'ancien. Allons, allons. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.  
- Je sais me lever, répondit aussitôt le blond. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Rien que pour vous emmerder.

L'homme âgé pourtant obtint finalement gain de cause et eut Zacharias debout face à lui. L'homme plus jeune et blond chancelait et semblait peiner à rester debout. Être droit paraissait avoir déjà été une alternative abandonnée.

Terence fronça les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour fuir la veille au soir s'il n'était pas capable de rester droit. Draco l'avait mené en bateau.

Pourtant, la seule raison qui puisse expliquer était qu'il savait qui avait aidé Smith à partir et souhaitait le couvrir ; mais qui pouvait tant compter aux yeux de Malfoy ? Qui plus que lui-même.

- Une cellule ? S'intrigua Harry. Théo n'a rien fait de mal.  
- Lis la lettre en entier. Elle est intéressante ma foi mais... si je tiens Draco sois sur que je l'étrangle ; et je suis prêt à prendre la peine qui serait mienne, s'énerva Blaise. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de foutre sa merde ! Tu ne lis pas ! T'en as rien à faire de ce...

Harry dû calmer Blaise pour ensuite lui dire qu'il n'avait pas la lettre. Ce dernier se confondit en excuses et lui tendit le responsable de tant de malheurs.

- Mais je vous connais vous, cria Zacharias tout heureux. Vous êtes... j'sais plus mais je vous connais.  
- On a souvent dit que j'étais le père de votre meilleur ami, avoua le vieil homme. Ceci est peut être vrai, mais l'inverse ne l'est pas : il n'est pas mon fils.

Zacharias se fit encore plus petit qu'auparavant. La réputation de Monsieur Nott avait parlé avant lui, elle n'avait rien de rassurant. Le plus âgé sortit sa baguette de sa manche, de la même manière que le faisait Theodore.

- Il est au courant pour...  
- Nous étions amis avant et puis... il en est l'unique responsable.  
- Oui oui en effet, se rappela Harry. Theo a dû me l'énoncer vite fait, la fois où on en avait parlé.

Théophile Nott, car tel était son nom, stoppa son sort. Le médicommage qui trainait à ses pieds se dépêcha de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer ses tremblements. Au moins savait-il ce qu'il devait faire.

- Terence. Relève-le et aide le à avancer, ordonna-t-il finalement. Nous nous rendons au point de rendez vous.

Theodore ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui ; sa surprise en reconnaissant l'appartement de Blaise s'estompa bien assez vite : il avait plus intéressant à penser. Comme se rendre au point de rendez vous que lui avait donné Draco dans une lettre plus officielle que la première ; Zacharias n'avait déjà que trop payer pour des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas faite.

L'auror rentra donc chez lui, par voie de cheminée puisque celle de chez Blaise et la sienne étaient reliées depuis le premier jour. Même avec un réseau général fermé, Zabini pouvait se pointer chez lui à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit ; travailler dans le milieu aidait : les combines, les ficelles... il les connaissait.

-Bon, souffla-t-il pour se donner du courage. Quand faut y aller... faut y aller.

* * *

**Avis **?

Mm on approche de la fin - j'préviens déjà : **pas tuuuueeeer moiiii**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	22. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Harry ! On nous signale un duel au niveau du croisement Chemin de Traverse et Allée des Embrumes.  
- Voit ça avec un autre service, chassa Potter. Ces cas là ne nous regardent pas.  
- De nombreux impardonnables sont lancés et des témoins affirment avoir vu Nott.  
- Théophile ou Theodore ? Questionna Harry, plus intéressé tout à coup. Père ou fils ! Jeune ou vieux ?

Alvin regardait son supérieur, n'y comprenant plus rien. Au final, Theodore était de quel côté donc ? Des aurors ou des mangemorts ? Voilà une question qu'il serait intéressant d'approfondir.

Quand le responsable de cette équipe d'auror comprit véritablement l'ensemble des faits, son sang se glaça. Theodore était-il un imbécile pour agir de la sorte ? Il courrait droit à sa perte et le savait, pourquoi ne leur avoir rien dit ?

Zacharias avait été jeté de la zone de duel sitôt arrivé dedans. Higgs semblait plutôt pressé de se débarrasser de lui pour le remplacer par le plus intéressant à ses yeux : Theodore.

En parlant du loup, il l'avait aussitôt repéré. Malheureusement, les autres aussi. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils se mettent tous à l'attaquer de toute part.

Aussi brillant soit-il, pour n'importe quel sorcier (Potter mit à part, peut être) il était impossible qu'il ne remporte la victoire à un contre dix. Impossible. Ca n'était bon que dans les livres et encore.

Le combat devait bien avoir début depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsque le blond recommença à respirer tranquillement. Enfin, ils avaient pris le temps mais enfin Potter et sa clique arrivaient en renfort. Theodore était déjà au sol depuis quelques minutes à subir les idées farfelues de ses assaillants.

Avant que les sortilèges des aurors ne commencent à être lancés. Terence remarqua qu'ils paraissaient tous chercher quelqu'un des yeux : que cette personne ne soit Theodore ne fit aucun doute. Il se précipita donc jusqu'à celui-ci et transplana. Les regards étaient tous tournés vers eux cela n'avait pas d'importante : il avait Nott.

Blaise avait été chargé de conduire Zacharias à St Mangouste. Cela avait été la seule possibilité pour que Potter ne cède à son caprice et ne le laisse l'accompagner.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il n'avait pas pu participer aux festivités et avait tout de suite dû transplaner avec Smith.

Un Smith qui délirait.

- Higgs est assez marrant mais Amy est une petite pétasse, avoua-t-il à Blaise. Elle est de leur côté. Mais Malfoy va aider Theo, faut pas s'en faire. Il va l'aider et le. Mais aie, j't'ai déjà dit que ça faisait mal quand tu frappais là.  
- C'est justement pour ça que je le fais, répondit simplement Blaise, agacé par cette pipelette. Evite de parler de Draco face à moi.  
- Il s'en veut tu sais, il aimerait changer les choses, renchérit Zacharias. C'pour ça qu'il m'avait aidé à m'enfuir... on n'a pas réussis mais c'est l'intention qui com-mais tu le fais exprès ma parole !  
- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire torturer et séquestrer pendant plusieurs jours par des mangemorts vengeur ; tu m'as l'air bien en forme, Smith.  
- Oooh, tu sais, je te supporte bien depuis plus d'une décennie... alors quelques mangemorts ne vont pas me tuer.  
- Ils auraient pu.  
- Amy la pétasse l'a voulu. Malfoy non.

Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer une fois encore. Tout ce que pouvait dire le blaireau était cohérant dans l'ensemble, sauf cette fameuse partie. Lorsqu'il disait qu'Amy avait voulu le tuer, mais que Draco s'était montré miséricordieux. Là cela manquait de logique.

- Tu divagues.  
- J'aimerais bien tu sais. J'suis pas sur que t'aimerais que l'une de tes ex n'essaie de te tuer.

Blaise commença alors à douter ; le blaireau semblait si sur de lui, sur de ce qu'il avançait. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait raison ?

- Ou alors t'es bizarre, proposa Zacharias. Enfin, plus bizarre encore que je ne le pensais... si possible.  
- Bon, on le prend en charge ou quoi, s'impatienta Blaise. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on poireaute pour qu'il ne se fasse soigner.  
- Vous n'êtes pas seul ici, monsieur.  
- Les aurors vous l'auraient escorté qu'il serait déjà sur un lit à se reposer et déjà soigné.  
- Vous n'êtes pas auror, justifia l'hôtesse. Donc faites comme tout le monde.

Zabini se tourna vers Zacharias, qui restait muet depuis quelques minutes. Des minutes de silence, voilà qu'il n'aurait jamais espérées tant. Le blond avait la tête posée sur son épaule et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Allez Smith, l'encouragea-t-il. Potter va venir ici sitôt auront-ils finis et peut être bougeront-ils un peu plus leurs fesses !  
- Melinda ? Appela une voix masculine. Qui fait donc tant de grabuge ?

La femme désigna le métis et le blond du bout du doigt.

- C'est pas vrai, cria Jones en se précipitant vers les deux. Ils ont retrouvés Smith.

* * *

**Avis **?

**Plus que 5 chapitres**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	23. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Theodore n'ouvrit pas les yeux, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il en était incapable. Il sentait qu'il était attaché. Et debout. Attaché debout ; génial cela faisait longtemps.

Ses mains étaient enchaînées de part et d'autre de sa tête, le forçant à garder les bras levé... sans repos possible. Ses pieds aussi étaient entravés, Theodore ne pensa alors qu'une chose : son père n'avait pas perdu la main.

Il allait mourir, c'était certain. Harry et les autres n'auraient probablement jamais le temps de le trouver assez tôt. Et si tel était le cas, il ne fallait pas imaginer n'importe quoi : on viendrait l'éliminer à leur arrivée.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il n'avait même pas pu revoir Théophane. Hermione avait jugé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le mette au courant au préalable, plutôt que le prendre de cours.

Elle allait lui en vouloir, elle aussi. N'importe qui, quittant ce monde avant la femme qu'il aimait, ne lui offrait qu'un enterrement. Lui, lui en offrirais deux... dont un vrai.

Zacharias aussi allait lui manquer. Bien que, s'il mourrait... pourrait-il encore regretter l'absence de son meilleur ami ? Voilà une question assez intéressante. L'agaçant médicommage réagirait comment ? Lui aussi le détesterait : après tout ce qu'il avait vécu par sa faute c'était bien mérité.

Blaise ? Lui avait toujours été là pour lui. Tout comme l'inverse était vrai, moins ces dernières années mais soit. Lui en voudrait-il aussi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Theodore se mit à sourire : son jour n'était peut être pas encore arrivé après tout. Si Amy était là, elle l'aiderait c'était certains.

Ou pas.

Elle lui montra des photos de Zacharias se faisant torturer. Tantôt par elle-même. Flint. Avery. Higgs. Parkinson. Baddock. Pas un seul cliché de Draco ; cela l'intrigua.

Pendant tout le temps que dura le diaporama, Theodore tenta de réguler l'entré et la sortie d'air. Il ne s'agissait pas de montrer qu'il était encore touché par le sortilège, bien qu'il avait eu de la chance que Draco ne l'ai pas parfaitement réussit.

- A bientôt Theo, sourit-elle. Oooh mais j'allais oublier... ton "papa" m'y a autorisé. Endoloris.

Son sang cessa de circuler. Son corps commença à gesticuler, se tordre, se contorsionner dans tous les sens. Détaché l'impardonnable était douloureux ; attaché s'était encore pire.

- Pitié Amy, parvint-il à souffler. Arrête.

Elle l'abandonna là, après ces paroles. Il savait ce qu'attendaient ces ennemis. Il savait qu'ils adoraient les "pitié". Tout comme il savait qu'elle arrêterait son sort s'il le lui disait. Beaucoup étaient souvent trop fiers pour le dire ; lui voulait juste survivre.

Theodore était seul désormais. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus correctement. Ses bras en pâtissaient davantage : ils devaient porter tout son corps.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

- Theo, Theo tu m'entends ? Theo c'est moi...  
- Drake ? Combien tu es payé pour être gentil ?  
- Avec mes remords, souffla le blond. Terry se méfie de moi... après l'incident Smith mais... je peux aller leur dire où se trouve la planque.  
- Ils me tueront avant. Ne te trahis pas pour moi. Ils voudront ta peau sinon. Tout comme ils ont voulu la mienne.  
- On dirait que tu vas mourir, fit remarquer Draco.  
- Mais je vais mourir. De la main de mon père ou de n'importe qui ; mais je mourrais... ici.

Draco s'éloigna de lui et se rapprocha de la porte. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit Theodore lui parler.

- J'te pardonne Draco, sourit-il faiblement. L'erreur est humaine.  
- Mais le pardon divin, renchérit le blond comme autrefois.  
- A croire que je suis un dieu alors.  
- Tu ne mourras pas dans ce cas.  
- Qui sait.  
- Dis pas ça Théo, gémit Draco. J't'en pris, dis pas ça. J'vais aller tout balance à Potter et il te sauvera. Il sauve toujours tout le monde.  
- Il n'a pas su sauver Diggory. Ni Black. Ni Lupin. Ni Tonks. Ni Fred Weasley. Ni FOl'Oeil.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- Tu m'as dis la même chose la dernière fois, ironisa le dit Harry. Le résultat est le même : on l'a perdu.  
- Scoop : Potter est défaitiste. Mais où es passé notre survivant ?

Harry Potter faillit se jeter sur le nouvel arrivant. A chaque ennuis, Malfoy y était toujours mêlé. S'il le tuait une bonne fois pour toute : plus d'ennuis, c'était on ne peut plus logique.

- Si tu me tus, Petit-Potty... tu n'auras plus qu'à faire revenir mon esprit pour que je ne te dise où est Theodore. A toi de choisir. Difficulté ou facilité ?

* * *

**Avis **?

**Plus que 4 chapitres**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	24. Chapter 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Mais lâchez moi les basques, râla Zacharias. Je veux être seul, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre.  
- Zach', il y a un auror qui veut te voir, souffla Jones. Tout de suite.  
- Sauf si c'est Théo... dites lui qu'il aille se faire voir. Inventez quelques choses... chai pas moi, pesta-t-il. Je dors ! Voilà.  
- Je... me vois mal dire cela à Harry Potter en personne.  
- Mais ce n'est que Potter, pas la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard !

Théophile Nott pénétrait lentement dans la pièce sombre où était retenu son fils. Son unique fils. S'il le tuait, il n'y aurait plus de Nott au sans pur ; juste le petit sang-mêlé.

Comment s'appelait-il en plus ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'en était pas moins certain avait prit, une fois encore, un malin plaisir à bafouer une de leurs vieilles traditions. Sa sang de bourbe avait dû faire pression pour lui offrir un prénom plus différent.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de profiter d'un effet de surprise que son fils lui crachait déjà mille et une insultes, mille et une menaces au visage. Comme si tout ce qui se passait été sa faute. Non, bien sur que non. Theodore l'avait cherché. Tous les malheurs dont il était victime... tout était mérité.

- Quand ils te retrouveront ils t'arrêteront et te feront subir le baiser du détraqueurs, cracha Théodore en voyant l'homme. Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait.  
- Quand ils arriveront il sera déjà trop tard, se délecta le plus âgé. Le manoir aura brûlé avec tout ce qu'il y a avec... y comprit toi.

La peur qu'éprouvait Théodore à l'égard du feu était un sentiment irrationnel et exagéré. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours su. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé, pour autant, que cela tournerait à son avantage personnel.

Bien entendu, il était évident qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir cette bâtisse mourir dans des flammes. C'était si peu digne de son histoire et de son passé qu'imaginer un instant cette fin était risible. Mais la peur qui animait le regard du brun valait tous les Gallions du monde.

- Tu mourras, Theodore, parla le sorcier sombre comme s'il s'agissait de la météo du lendemain. Mais avant, nous avons quelques petites choses à faire ensemble.

Théophile s'approcha et détacha les pieds de son fils dans un premier temps. A peine l'eut-il fait et se fût il redressé pour libérer ses mains, que le pied du plus jeune frappait son estomac.

Il ricana.

- Frappes, Theodore, frappes, insista le mangemort. Ta punition, ma vengeance n'en sera que plus agréable.

- C'est une blague, s'interrompit Hermione. D'abord Zach, maintenant Théo. Non mais dites-moi que c'est une blague parce que là... ça va pas le faire.  
- Hermione, il a foncé tête baissé pour libérer Zach, tenta de tempérer Blaise (en utilisant les mauvais arguments). Le temps qu'on n'ait vent de l'attaque, qu'on ne se protège et...  
- Non non non non et non ! Blaise ! Tu n'avais rien à faire là-bas de petit un, s'énerva la lionne. De petit deux, rappelle moi dans quelle maison était Theodore... de petit trois, il va mourir... pour de bon, cette fois ?

Blaise s'approcha de la femme, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et resta de longues minutes sans bouger. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas si vite après l'avoir retrouvé.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui. Qu'elle ne l'aime au point d'en oublier le plus important. La haine Gryffondor et Serpentard était bien plus forte que cela... c'était sa famille le plus dangereux. Son père, dans l'état des faits.

- Dans un premier temps, nous allons te poser la marque, expliqua Théophile. Tex l'a fait une ou deux fois et pourra nous y aider.  
- Ta marque tu peux te la garder.  
- Ensuite, poursuivit-il sans faire attention à la remarque. Tu fêteras ton premier imperium, ton premier doloris, puis ton premier meurtre.  
- J'ai déjà tué, souffla-t-il. Une ordure comme toi. C'était sa vie ou celle du meilleur ami du survivant... faut dire que le choix était vite fait.  
- Et vois comment ça c'est terminé, ricana Théophile. Vois les problèmes que cela t'as causé.  
- La seule personne que je tuerais ici, c'est toi.  
- Du tout, du tout... il faut juste que je passe par l'hôpital. Ils ont dû préparer ma commande.

Theodore se figea. Les propos de son père étaient comme une douche froide, gelée même. Leur sens l'horrifié. Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'il accepterait de tuer Zacharias !

* * *

**Avis **?

**Plus que 3 chapitres**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	25. Chapter 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

- Je sais que je suis plutôt doué dans le genre mais... j'ai pas ma baguette.

Terence s'approcha au signe de tête que fit Théophile. L'homme tendit alors le bâton de Theodore à son propriétaire légitime, qui souriait d'ores et déjà.

- Si jamais tu t'avises d'essayer quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, promit Théophile. Je jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Mais n'avait-il pas fini sa phrase que l'auror se détournait de lui et bloquait l'accès à la salle. Aucune chance à présent que d'autres sorciers ne viennent l'interrompre pendant son petit numéro. Mis à part Draco, seul lui était en mesure de lever l'interdiction. Mais le blond était de son côté apparemment, donc ça n'était pas un problème.

Les deux mangemorts qu'il avait contre lui restaient pourtant armer. Et ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Terence et Théophile le prenaient déjà à partit. Un Avada à droite qu'il évitait de justesse et qui partait s'enfoncer dans le mur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait que deux fins possibles. Soit il parvenait à prendre la fuite et se cacher. Soit il mourrait.

- Bloc langue, stupefix, attaqua rapidement Theodore avant de se pousser pour laisser passer le faisceau vert offert par son père. Incarcerem.

Mais s'il était en état d'éviter les sorts, les deux autres l'étaient aussi. Ce qui lui compliquait bien assez la vie. Alors si en plus les deux ne juraient que par sa mort ; alors il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils ne gagnent la manche.

Au moins n'aurait-il pas eu à tenir tête à son père et refuser de tuer Zacharias. Au moins, avec sa mort, Blaise et Zacharias seraient en paix, de même pour Hermione et Théophane.

Sa mort n'apporterait que des bonnes choses en fait. Il ne fallait pas nier l'évidence.

- Tu ne nous échapperas pas, Théodore, ricana Théophile. Tu t'es piégé toi-même.

Le plus jeune des trois combattants n'entendait plus les mots du plus vieux. Il ne savait même plus où celui-ci se trouvait. Etait-ce lui, là-bas, qu'il fallait reconnaitre au travers cette forme. Ou bien était-il là-bas en train de s'appuyer contre le mur en tenant son épaule. Ou alors ? Etais-ce sa voix qu'il entendait encore ? S'inquiétait-il où c'était ... Draco.

- Draco Malfoy ? S'étonna Théophile. Enfin... c'est mieux que rien, j'aurais préféré Flint mais.

- Harry, il y a du grabuge.  
- Minute minute Alvin, stoppa le survivant. Tu vis près de Londres toi ? Dans la partie sorcière ?  
- Euh... j'y ai grandis, oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu connaitrais pas un manoir abandonné ? S'intéressa-t-il. Depuis... disons une quinzaine d'année.  
- Justement Harry... il y en a bien un et... on m'annonce qu'il s'y passe des choses... anormales. Que c'est bruyant et que... hé ! J'ai pas fini de parler.

Theodore pointa sa baguette à l'aveuglette sur l'une des deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient de lui et le menaçaient. La voix tremblante, il lança un sort de conjonctivite, agrémenté de sa touche personnelle : un bloclangue bien senti. Qui a dit que seul Potter et Rogue avaient droit à leur signe distinctif ? Y a pas de raison.

Un pied écrasa sa main violemment. Aucun doute : Higgs ou son père était le propriétaire. Il releva rapidement la tête et frissonna. Non seulement son propre géniteur était en train d'essayer de le tuer ; mais en plus il lui écrasait la main après avoir été la "malheureuse" victime de son sortilège.

Il gémit de douleur puis tenta de se défaire. Après tous les sorts qu'il avait déjà évité, ceux qu'il avait subit et les tortures auxquelles il avait eu droit avant... tout cela ne l'aidait pas des masses.

- Expelliarmus, lança une voix assurée.

Théophile se retourna, étonné de voir sa baguette ainsi lui filer entre les mains. L'âgé mangemort fixait avec incompréhension Terence. Venait-il bel et bien de le trahir ? Il ne su s'il devait être rassuré ou pas en découvrant son regard vide ; voire vitreux.

- Malfoy ! Petit traître ! Ragea-t-il. Rends-moi cette baguette ! Immédiatement.  
- Pour que vous ne décidiez de tuer Théo ? Hors de question.  
- Soit. Alors je l'éliminerais sans.

Il s'abaissa et releva Théodore par la peau du coup. Sa main commença à se fermer sur son coup, se fermer, se fermer. Quelques instants, le brun se débattit, espérant ainsi le faire lâcher mais rien. Sa main se fermait sur son cou et ni Théodore, ni Draco ne pouvait rien changer.

* * *

**Avis **?

**Plus que 2 chapitres - et demain je les mets (tous les deux) normalement.  
**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

**Petit extrait pour la suite** :

- Tu sais que j'ai envie de te frapper, avoua tout à fait sérieusement Blaise. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ; ne m'écoute jamais... n'écoutes pas Jones. Tu n'écoutes personne.  
- Théo, avoua le blond. Théo je l'aurais écouté.  
- Tu n'aurais pas eu à l'écouter, riposta Zabini. Simplement parce que si il n'était pas Là en ce moment tu serais bien sagement allongé et ne ferais pas chier ton monde.


	26. Chapter 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 25

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Harry leva la jambe et défonça la porte d'un bon coup de pied dans cette dernière. Alice, qu'il avait tenu à garder auprès de lui, le regardait un sourire moqueur au visage. Saleté de Serpentard.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle. Tu as une baguette, tu peux t'en servir... ça t'éviterais de défoncer la porte.  
- Je sais, sourit l'homme. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie.

Théophile lâcha enfin son fils et le fit voler contre le mur. La haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son fils semblait lui donner une force surhumaine. Draco se précipita aux côtés de son ancien ami et lui ordonna d'inspirer et expirer doucement. Le brun l'écouta, à la surprise du blond.

Le fils de Lucius plaça l'autre homme derrière lui. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de stopper Théophile dans sa folie meurtrière. Il comptait bien éliminer définitivement Theodore pour ne plus le trouver en travers de sa route ; et s'il lui fallait, pour y arriver, tuer Draco par la même occasion, voilà qui serait parfait : un traître en moins et ça n'était pas comme si Lucius lui en tiendrait rigueur. Là où il était, le blond semblait bien peu intimidant (quoi que six pieds sous terre aurait été encore mieux ; emprisonné à Azkaban lui convenait... pour l'instant).

Sans compter que Terence reprenait ses esprits et recommençait à attaquer. Un gémissement plaintif du brun fit que Draco se rapprocha un peu plus encore de lui. S'il devait mourir pour cet ancien ami : il le ferait. Ca ne serait par cher payer.

- Tu entends ? S'inquiéta Harry. Ca vient de...  
- Par ici au lieu de parler, coupa la femme. Allez.

Il soupira. Par moment, quand elle était inquiète notamment, c'était à se demander qui était le chef entre les deux. Un "Teddy" perçant les interpella. Seul ses anciens amis, à savoir Blaise et Draco, l'appelaient ainsi. Or Blaise était pour le moment cloîtré avec Zacharias et Hermione, dans une chambre d'hôpital, à essayer (vainement) de les calmer : aucun des deux aurors ne doutaient que ça devait difficilement être gérable pour lui.

Theodore parvint à donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de Terence, qui le lâcha, plié de douleur. Le brun s'éloigna en vitesse de l'ancien serpent, certain que ça n'était que partie remise. C'était sa fin. C'était même Leur fin. Draco y resterait lui aussi.

Le blond avait signé un accord avec Théophile, mais il était revenu dessus et tentait (stupidement) de venir en aide à son vieil ami. Mais que pouvaient-ils, aussi auror ou mangemort soient-ils, contre deux des meilleurs hommes de mains du défunt Voldemort. A bien y réfléchir : pas grand chose.

Quitte à y passer, mieux valait y rester le premier. Et peut être éprouveront-ils plus de pitié à l'égard de Draco s'il restait seul survivant que pour l'inverse. Après tout, le blond avait longtemps été de leur côté, ça pouvait être un élan de folie en souvenir d'un passé pas si lointain qu'il n'y paraissait. Promis ; le prochain Avada qui passait... il le prenait. Le prochain serait le bon.

Tiens, justement ! En voilà un qui fonçait vers lui. Quoi que. Non. Ca n'était pas un Avada. Mais il y resterait tout de même. Alors il sourit. Bêtement.

- Theo ! Hurla un homme.

Harry ? Potter ? C'était Potter ! Alors qu'au dernier moment, il se trouvait trop lâche pour rester dans cette trajectoire mortelle... Potter, cet imbécile brun qui ne connaissait pas le peigne avait dû arriver. Avec Alice. Alice. Elle aussi venait de crier et restait paralysée par la scène.

Ce corps. Qui tombait. Un corps qui tombait s'était une chose. Un corps qui tombait et qu'on connaissait s'en était une autre. Mais un corps qui tombait et qui appartenait à l'une des personnes à qui nous tenions le plus en était une bien pire. C'était leur cas... à tous.

A Harry et Alice qui perdaient là leur coéquipier tout juste retrouvé. Qui s'imaginaient déjà à avoir à l'annoncer à Blaise. La lourde et pénible tâche de l'annoncer au tout aussi pénible Smith, ou à Hermione lui reviendrait.

L'homme tomba au sol mais ses mouvements ne s'étaient pas stoppés. Ce n'était donc pas le sortilège de la mort. Surprise.

Les deux aurors regardaient successivement Theodore au sol, puis Draco Malfoy qui se battait contre Nott et Higgs. De toute évidence le blond était de leur côté. On s'étonnerait plus tard, pour le moment mieux valait en finir pour de bon.

- Alice, essais de l'accompagner à St Mangouste, ordonna Harry. Je reste ici et j'aide... Draco.

L'incongruité de la situation avait finalement eu raison de lui.

* * *

**Avis **?

**Plus que 1 chapitre  
**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	27. Chapter 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 26

**Année en cours**: Aucune - Après Poudlard

**En plus** : En 26 chapitres (_plus un prologue_) - Titre en allemand (_Menteur_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

Quelques jours étaient passés. Quelques jours pendant laquelle la population magique n'avait cessé de s'agiter. Les journaux n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée des dernières nouvelles.

Arrestations multiples de sorciers (bien souvent respectés au sein de la société) suspecté d'être des mangemorts. Second enlèvement en pas moins de deux semaines. Par les mêmes sorciers que cités plus tôt dans le journal. Nombreuses tortures et actes de barbaries, magie noire et impardonnables étaient aussi de sortie. Un des deux disparus était à présent dans un état stable (et d'ores et déjà en mesure d'agacer les autres) ; le second dans un état critique.

- C'est pas en restant toujours debout que tu reprendras plus vite, souffla Blaise à Zacharias. Tu devrais écouter Jones et t'allonger.  
- Et toi tu devrais m'écouter... et te taire.

Blaise Zabini soupira. Il avait toujours trouvé ce blondinet particulièrement agaçant ; l'avait trouvé légèrement plus supportable au décès de Theodore... mais alors maintenant que ce même homme était en train de se battre pour sa survie... il n'était plus gérable ; plus du tout.

- Tu sais que j'ai envie de te frapper, avoua tout à fait sérieusement Blaise. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ; ne m'écoute jamais... n'écoutes pas Jones. Tu n'écoutes personne.  
- Théo, avoua le blond. Théo je l'aurais écouté.  
- Tu n'aurais pas eu à l'écouter, riposta Zabini. Simplement parce que si il n'était pas Là en ce moment tu serais bien sagement allongé et ne ferais pas chier ton monde.

Le blond se détourna un instant de la vitre, abandonnant son observation minutieuse. Il regardait Blaise, un sourire moqueur au visage. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

- Que tu croies, souffla Zach visiblement amusé. J'aurais trouvé un prétexte. Mais ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font ! Ils sont débiles ou débiles !

Blaise tourna rapidement la tête vers la vitre et vit aussitôt la raison de la "colère ?" de son "ami ?". Lui aussi ne comprit pas la raison d'un tel attroupement autour de leur ami commun (sur ce point il n'y avait pas à douter : Theodore était son ami).

Zacharias abaissa la poignée et entra dans la pièce, se moquant bien d'être dans cet horrible pyjama puant. Il cria sur les médicommages, qui le regardèrent de haut et voulurent le mettre à la porte.

- Médicommage Smith, spécialisé dans l'étude de cas bizarroïde, se présenta-t-il. J'exige que vous ne bougiez immédiatement. C'est... mon patient attitré.  
- Vous êtes un patient de l'hôpital.  
- Et j'ai une vie en dehors du lit grinçant qu'on m'a attribué, il leur offrit sa plus belle grimace. Oui, même moi j'ai besoin de travailler... surprenant n'est ce pas.  
- Hep, interpella un des médicommages resté en retrait. Si tu veux je le raccompagne... il a dû fausser compagnie à Esteban. Suivez moi monsieur, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre, lui parla doucement l'abruti.  
- Ils me prennent pour un fou, comprit Zacharias.

Blaise était, quand à lui, restait hors de la pièce. Si on leur avait interdit d'y entrer, il devait bien y avoir une raison. De plus, il avait cru reconnaître Draco au bout du couloir... ou alors une personne qui avait la même couleur de cheveux.

Il s'approcha donc doucement de cet homme, qui fût son ami. L'était-il à présent ? Il n'en savait plus rien. Il avait tout de même risqué sa vie pour Theodore. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose ; peut être même qu'il s'en voulait. Qui pouvait savoir ?

- Draco, appela-t-il.

Le métis avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami, qui sursauta au contact. Il se tourna, pour reconnaître son ancien camarade de dortoir, apeuré. Depuis quand un Malfoy était-il ainsi ?

- Merci, sourit Blaise. Tu l'as probablement sauvé.  
- Tu me remercieras une fois qu'il ne sera plus sur un lit à se battre pour vivre, grinça Draco. J'aurais toujours tout fait de travers avec lui.

Blaise serra alors l'épaule de ce vieil ami ; il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Les envies de meurtre qu'il éprouvait à son encontre venaient de s'estomper.

- Je pense que...  
- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE D'AUROR DE MES DEUX ! Hurla-on soudain à travers l'étage. Tu ne peux pas... espèce de...

Un troupeau de médicommage se précipita dans la chambre ; certains en ressortir en tenant un blond comme les blés qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens et les insultaient... d'autres restaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Avis **?

**Finish.  
**

Merci de vos review, mises en alerte et favoris

Fiction achevée - 26 chapitres (et un prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

La fiction qui remplacera Lügner est "Fête des pères". Elle est plutôt courte (7 chapitres actuellement). Ce sont des sortes de petits OS mettant en scène divers sorciers :

_Il n'y a pas que chez les moldu que l'on fête les pères. Les sorciers sont, tout comme les moldus, à la recherche du cadeau idéal. Ils sont aussi, et l'on a tendance à l'oublier, des êtres humains avec leurs idées parfois étrange... mais pas toujours._


End file.
